The Waverider's Omega
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Sequel to Handle Alphas With Care, Cuddles and Vodka. It's the Alphas' turn. More vodka, and the iron skillet gets used in the story! Grandma Palmer would be so proud. Slash pairings Coldatom and Heatatom, along with others.Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow.**

 **A/N: Spoilers for all of Season 1. Alpha/Beta/ Omega Dynamics.**

 **Pairings: Ray/And nearly everyone.**

* * *

 **The Waverider's Omega**

 **Mick Rory**

Omegas were rare, male Omegas more so. And Ray aside, Mick has only met two other Omegas, Lisa; Snart's sister, and Yvonne.

Yvonne had been an Omega who had moved in the house down the way from his family farm, she quickly became his safe haven from his father's temper, and been the only person to put fear in his father's eyes.

Three years of patience, kind eyes, warm arms, and something close to a home was the life of Mick Rory.

Yvonne died of cancer when he had been fourteen.

Despite where his life went after her death, Yvonne stayed with him, it was the way he acted with Omegas who crossed his path, the way he acted with Ray; whose scent he couldn't place but he liked regardless.

Mick was the first, and probably the only one who had seen what Ray had been up too, mainly because Yvonne had done something similar with him when they had first met. Naturally, he was suspicious, but it was after the gulag. After Ray called him _**his**_ Alpha, that he realized that Ray was genuine, and he gave in. He found that being around the Omega gave him a calmness that he thought he lost the day Yvonne died, Ray never minded the man-handling, had been honest with him about the Alpha's obsession with fire (concerned, not understanding why, but understood that it was what made Mick, Mick). And just genuinely enjoyed the Alpha's company, which was rare when he met other people.

Then the Time Pirates and his time as Chronos happened, once he was locked up in the cell of the Waverider, Mick hadn't expected Ray to come visit. Ray who ignored the taunts, and death threats, who smiled and brought him food. Who talked, and talked. Who _**missed**_ him. Mick was expecting distance at best, and hated at worst. He wasn't expecting….. well _**Ray**_ (and honestly, Mick's sure _**no one**_ can expect Ray). It remained him so much of Yvonne, that for once in a very long time, Mick was scared. So he took a page out of Len's book and hid.

Ray left food at his door.

He continued to hide until he realized that he was being an idiot.

Ray had been very happy.

 _ **~.~**_

The first time (well second time, but considering they were about to be tortured, neither had time to pay attention to anything else.) Ray had seen his burns, Mick walked into the kitchen dressed in his pajama pants for a mid-night snack, and found Ray at the table eating Rip's secret stash of vintage cereal. The Omega had looked up when the Alpha entered, and upon seeing Mick's burns, he didn't ask what happened, there was no unspoken question in his eyes or lips; he merely offered some cereal. And the burns obviously didn't disgust him, like most others, if the way he touched them during their cuddle time was to go by. Barely there caresses that he felt on his arms.

It was nice.

 _ **~.~**_

Ray smelt like the team, smelt like Pack.

The fact that Mick considered the team Pack told a lot about his feelings for them, and about himself. That being said, it still didn't stop the urges to Mark. It made him twitchy, and grumpy that he couldn't strip the Omega down, rub and lick _**everywhere**_ until Mick's scent was the most dominate. The only good that came out of not being able to do so, was Ray spoiling him with extra marshmallow treats. Still his urges gave him pause for thought.

Scent Marking usually consisted of sharing clothing, bed, Tucking, or as Mick had been doing; rubbing against Ray's cheeks and neck. All very typical, and platonic for their relationship. Marking on the other hand, was something more intimate, and usually reserved for mates.

Mick isn't sure he wanted Ray for a mate, all he knew was that Ray was _**his**_ , and wanted to keep it that way. Which he eventually told Ray, after no longer being able to take it anymore. That, and Snart threatened to sic Sara on him if he didn't fix the problem.

"…Oh."

Ray scratched the back of his head, cheeks pink, and expression a mixture of surprise, confusion and flattered. He was also in nothing but a towel, and still a little damp from the shower. The Alpha probably should have waited until Ray had put some clothes on first before ambushing him.

Len may be onto something about that tact thing.

"That's," Ray started then stopped, brows furrowing in thought for a long moment before speaking again, "honestly, I don't know how to answer that."

Well, it wasn't a no.

Ray shuffled on his feet, and the hand on the towel tightened its grip, the Omega looking down at his feet as he mumbled. It's only when Mick is considering telling Ray to forget it does the man speak.

"Okay." he said.

"Okay?" Mick blinked.

Ray nodded, "Not sure how the others are going to take it, but it's okay with me."

The only person's reaction Mick was somewhat concerned about was Len, but he could handle him, though Sara may do some bodily harm.

" _Can worry about that later."_ Mick thought as got up from the chair, herded Ray into the bed, and had the Omega lay on his back.

Although it was late enough that no one would disturb them, Mick still had Gideon lock the door as he climbed on top of the Omega, and shoved his face in Ray's neck. Ray chuckled, and titled his head back, the chuckle turned into hitched breath when Mick rumbled and licked; the Alpha's nose twitching at the low burn of arousal. He licked a line from the hollow of Ray's throat all the way to his chin, he covered every inch of neck with his tongue, finding the sound of hitching breath pleasing to listen to. His hands moved from where they were resting on hips, and up to pectorals, they slid over skin before fingers rubbed nipples.

Ray gasped, hips beneath him twitched, and the smell of arousal grew. The Alpha's cock twitched.

Mick's head went down, licking every part of skin as he does. Fingers that had rubbed until nipples harden, were replaced by the Alpha's tongue, and though the strokes were quick; Ray still let out a little mewl and his legs started to part instinctively.

This was why Marking was done between mates, because the body was the body, and stimulation was stimulation.

Arms wrapping around the back of his neck as he continued to go lower, told him that Ray didn't seem to mind, which was good enough for Mick as he dipped his tongue in the Omega's navel; and did he mention that Ray smelled good? Because he does, very good. Mick's cock twitched, and started to harden.

Ray squeaked, surprised, when suddenly his towel is snatched off and a nose was shoved in his groin. Mick rumbled, nudged, and breathed in the musky scent. The arms around him tightened when he gripped thighs to lift and spread legs wider. He licked all over Ray's groin, his dick, his balls, the soft skin just behind. Closer, and closer, he got to the place where Ray smelled the strongest, and was very much wet; near dripping. He stopped, and looked up at Ray; he saw wet red parted lips, flushed face, and dark eyes.

"Turn over." he said, throat suddenly very much dry and rough, cock twitching and leaking.

Ray does, and Mick started all over again, licking and rubbing the skin under him, up the back and down. Ray mewled when suddenly Mick's whole body is pressed down on him, and the Alpha's nose was in his neck again. The Omega's scent was changing, smelling more like Mick's, but it wasn't enough. There was one other thing he could do, but he couldn't; because it was _ **Ray.**_ But it _**was**_ Ray, his Omega,and— Mick hadn't realized he was whining, or that he was all but humping against the Omega's ass. Until he felt hands on the back of his neck, and heard a voice full of reassurance, and understanding.

"Go ahead," Ray purred, gasping when Mick's hips suddenly thrusted against him, the Omega purred again, nuzzling as best he could, "it's okay, I said you could. I want you to."

Mick's cock was freed from his pants, and in his hands before he had time to process it, his palm moved fast and hard. And when he came, it was with a quiet grunt, muffled by the way he had set his teeth on Ray's nape in a way that had the Omega go limp. Ray stayed limp as Mick rubbed as much cum as he could over his body. Wiggling onto his back and staying underneath, when the Alpha was done. The two stared at each other. For Mick, it was to see if the other was going to freak out, or something. Instead, Ray rubbed their noses together until Mick rubbed back.

"Okay?" Ray asked quietly.

"Pretty sure I should be asking that question Haircut."

Ray hummed before placing a hand between them, Mick moved back curious, the hand went between legs and Mick watched –because at this point, why not?- as Ray got his fingers wet. Then used his other hand to lift up Mick's shirt, and rubbed those wet fingers on his skin.

 _ **Oh**_.

 _ **~.~**_

The whole team was eating breakfast, apparently someone had made it, when the two of them entered the kitchen. Six heads snapped up, nose flaring, faces morphing into various expressions.

Rip looked like he wanted to throw Mick into the deepest darkest black hole. Jax's expression was a mix of "does that mean Mick is my new daddy?", and "eww mom had sex!". Sara looked very proud, though of who, he wasn't sure. She also had a protective gleam in her eyes, once again, Mick isn't sure for who. Kendra looked torn between being supportive, and wanting to shove her mace up Mick's ass. Stein had the face of a father who had walked in on his child making out with the local troublemaker. And Snart had the look that said he knew why Mick had done it, but he didn't like, and will probably do something about it very soon.

Mick grinned.

Ray yawned, and made a beeline for the coffee.

Mick followed, holding back a snicker when he pressed up against Ray's back as he waited for his turn, and got a few growls. Growls that got Ray's attention, and after poking Mick to move back, he turned his attention to the rest team.

"My virtue is still intact." he said.

Sara opened her mouth, Ray beat her to it, "Though my scent says otherwise, Mick and I are not a couple, or even having sex. Any more questions will have to wait until after coffee."

"But—"

"No."

"I—"

"Nope."

"Ray—"

"I _**will**_ revoke desert privileges."

Sara closed her mouth, and pouted.

 _ **~.~**_

By the time they land in Salvation, Dakota 1871. Ray smelt like Pack again, Mick's scent no longer the dominate. This was due in part of the Team all but pissing on Ray in their quest to Scent Mark the Omega. After the surprise, and shock had worn off, and Mick more or less explaining _**why**_. The Alpha had figured there would be some kind of territorial dispute over Ray. It was, but it was more friendly competition then Alphas fighting over an Omega. It probably helped that Ray found it amusing, and went along with it. He even kept score.

Kendra won, but everyone was sure she cheated via tickling and wielding.

Anyway, they were in Dakota, 1871. And Rip, as always, was making a fuss about them interacting with the time period. This time however, it didn't look like he wasn't going to budge, not even under Ray's puppy-eyes. Puppy-eyes that the Omega turned to Mick for help.

The Alpha didn't even bother trying to resist. "I'll keep an eye on them," Mick then said to Rip, "don't worry, I'll be your good boy."

He's pretty sure he's Ray's good boy, but details.

 _ **~.~**_

Jonah Hex was very interesting, even more so when he told them he knew Rip.

Jonah Hex also seemed to like Ray. _**Really**_ like Ray, if the once over he gave the Omega was any indication. And Ray, well, Mick isn't sure if his Omega liked the man. Or was kind of scared of him. It was a toss-up.

"No Jonah." Mick heard Rip say.

The Alpha stopped just short of coming out onto the main deck, and listened, curious as to what the Captain and Bounty Hunter were talking about.

"I'm just lookin, no harm in that." came the raspy voice of the Outlaw.

"It is when it's Mr. Palmer."

" _Ah,"_ Mick thought as he leaned against the cool metal walls, _"this is gonna be fun."_

"Jealous? Or does he belong to one of your crew?"

 _Actually Mr. Hex, it's the other way around._

"Is not Gideon."

 _Denial is not a healthy thing to have Captain._

"I'm not in denial."

 _Are too._

"Are not! I swear Gideon I will ripe out your circuits if you keep it up."

 _You will not Captain, Mr. Palmer will not only let you, but he'll deny you those peanut butter cookies you like so much._

Jonah crackled.

Mick was starting to like the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've changed the plot of episode Last Refuge a bit.**

* * *

 **The Waverider's Omega**

 **Lenard Snart**

When Lisa had presented as an Omega, Len had gone to the nearest library, and read everything he could about Omegas. So he knew about Heats, Bond Heats, and Nesting. What to do, and what not to do, he knew what to expect. He didn't expect Raymond Palmer.

Ray who didn't bother with Scent Blockers so his unidentifiable scent was _**everywhere**_. Ray with his annoying gentle eyes, and equally annoying warm smile. Ray, who made their food, and had a secret stash of Vodka that he _**still**_ couldn't find. Ray, who's wallet he swiped, and kept swiping because after he did it a third time. He would now always find something in it that had him smirking, and once, even chuckling (it had been a cartoon drawing of him wearing his parka and goggles, standing with his fist on his hips, with big bold letters around him that said _**Captain Cold: Robber of ATMs**_ ). Ray, who stayed with him the whole night after he had marooned Mick, who didn't ask; but was always there along the edge. The dorky Omega who seem to have a thing for his parka, and now had a habit of stealing it whenever he could. And Len found he didn't mind, or wanted to wash it afterward.

What amazed him even more was the relationship between Ray and Mick. Somehow, someway, Ray had been able to get Mick to a certain calmness that he could never do. And when he finally admitted to himself, Len isn't sure who he was jealous of.

"I can't really work like this."

Len stopped in the kitchen doorway, his mission of getting the last of the grape soda was cut short at seeing Ray and Mick. Ray was making something that was to be tonight's dinner, well trying to as it were. Mick was pressed up against the Omega's back, nose shoved in Ray's neck, while one of his hands had slipped underneath the Omega's shirt. Mick rumbled, and rubbed his cheek against skin

"Mick," Ray giggled, "that's tickles!"

Len watched, unable to be really mad, because the thing about Mick was he was very straight forward. If he liked it, he liked it. If he didn't, he didn't. If he wanted it, then he took. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He also had a thing for touching, whether it was a thing or person. Even Len was occasionally subjected to it. Ray apparently knew this, understood it, and didn't seem to mind.

Once again, Len isn't sure who he should be more pissed at.

Mick did something underneath Ray's shirt that had the Omega squealing slightly, and Len's nose twitched at the low simmer of growing arousal. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey Len." Ray said, smiling as though what was happening was absolutely normal, and oddly enough, it was.

Mick rested his chin on the Omega's shoulders, and stared at his partner with a knowing gaze.

"You two do realize that people eat in here, yes?"

Mick raised a brow, before he grinned. One of his hands did something that had Ray mewling, and the low simmer of arousal was back. Len wasn't sure what he disliked more, that the sound made him warm in a familiar way, or Mick's grin getting bigger.

"Mick!"

The Alpha yelped when the hand that wasn't up the Omega's shirt, was smacked by the Wooden Spoon Of Doom. Snart smirked. Mick grumbled.

"And what are we having today?" Len then asked, suddenly very much happier.

"Roast with baked potatoes, and salad."

"Yummy."

Ray gave a little smile, Mick grumbled, and pressed his hips closer to Ray. The Omega blinked, and looked over his shoulder at the Alpha. The Omega's expression was a little hard to read, then he bopped Mick on the forehead with the Wooden Spoon of Doom. Mick's expression goes alarming blank, Ray doesn't look away. Len wondered if he was going to have to intervene, when suddenly Mick bit firmly on Ray's earlobe, backed away, and left the kitchen.

"What?" Ray asked when he caught Len staring at him.

"Usually he hits back," Len said with a slight tilt of the head, "hard."

"….Huh."

 _ **~.~**_

Ray was surrounded by their Mini-Mes, and it was doing _ **things**_ to him.

Their younger selves were in Ray's room, and sitting on the bed, something Rip would no doubt be upset about later. The Omega was telling a story that apparently involved dramatic arm gestures, and various toned voices. It wasn't really surprising that Kid Stein, and Kid Kendra were enjoying the story telling, however the fact that Teen Mick and Teen Sara were was.

"And then it went boom!"

Kid Stein, and Kid Kendra gasped, while Teen Sara's eyes widen. In her arms, Baby Jax coo'ed, beside her; Teen Mick looked alarmed when suddenly Baby Len started making very unhappy noises.

"Oh," Ray coo'ed as he came over, gently he took Baby Len from Teen Mick, "did I scare you, I'm sorry."

Len watched as Ray shushed, and cradled his other self until the baby had settled down.

"Are you making The Eyes?"

There is only one person who could get the jump on him like that, however this time it wasn't her. In fact, it was much worse, Kendra made a noise that could possibly be a squeal; unbothered by the other Alpha's glare.

"You _**are**_ making The Eyes!" Kendra grinned happily.

"I'm not making anything." Len scowled.

"You are so too, I'm telling Sara."

"Don't even—"

"Um, guys?"

Both Kendra, and Snart looked back into the room, and saw Ray and the children looking at them curiously.

"Do I want to know?" Ray asked when Kendra smiled, and Snart grumbled.

"Probably." said Kendra, just as Snart said "No."

"Right." Ray mumbled before turning his attention to Baby Snart, who was now happily cooing.

 _ **Things**_ were happening again.

Snart walked away.

 _ **~.~**_

Ray had all the Mini-Mes in the kitchen, it was lunchtime, and pizza was on the menu today. Apparently, Ray had picked up some frozen pre-made pizza crusts on their last food run, he had also roped Snart into babysitting duty.

Brownies had been involved in the roping.

As Kid Stein and Kid Kendra put more cheese on the table then on the crust, Teen Sara was feeding Baby Jax, her pizza already in the oven. At the stove, Ray was taking out the now hot bottle from out of the bubbling water with one hand, an unhappy Baby Snart cradled in his other arm.

"Yes, yes, almost ready." Ray soothed as he dropped a few droplets on his bare inner arm, when he was sure it was safe enough. "Not even a month old, and already you're ordering me around."

"I assure you," Snart drawled as he scowled at Kid Stein when cheese stared flying, Kid Stein merely giggled, but didn't do it again. "It's for your own good."

"Uh-huh," Ray humored as he gave the baby the bottle when it was at the appropriate temperature, "is everyone done?" he then asked as he turned around. Laughing a little at the mess the two children made before he looked at Teen Mick, he was done, the crust covered in every meat that had been offered.

Ray went over, and handed Baby Snart to Teen Mick, who looked terrified. "Here," Ray then said, "hold his head like this, and the bottle like this." As he spoke, Ray positioned Teen Mick's arms and hand. "There you go."

Snart watched as Teen Mick fed his mini-self with a mixture of fascination, and fear, Ray chuckled.

"You're a natural." the Omega said ruffling the teen's hair, before picking up the metal plate that held the pizza, and went to put it in the oven.

Snart's eyes remained locked onto Teen Mick who watched Ray's back with a look that Snart translated to _"This amazing person is now my Squishy. He shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy."_

"We're done!" Kid Kendra announced.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned, and looked at the doorway, there stood Rip; looking very disapproving.

"Lunch." Ray answered as he closed the oven door. "Homemade pizza, well not homemade, the dough is pre-made. But everything else is fresh."

"Don't look at me," Snart said when the Captain turned to glare at him, "this was all Raymond's idea."

"Oh, thanks." Ray rolled his eyes, however the humor in them told Snart that he wasn't upset.

"They were not supposed to leave the loading deck." Rip said, disapproval not letting up.

"Where there was no food, diapers, or anything to keep two seven year olds. Two teenagers, and two babies entertained, feed, and well cared for." Ray pointed.

"I—" Rip started to defend himself.

"Wanna make a pizza?"

Snart watched as Rip blinked at the sudden, and off the subject question.

"No thank you." the Alpha then said.

"You skipped breakfast, again."

Rip grimaced, he out of all of them, knew how Ray felt about them skipping meals for more than one day. Sighing in defeat, the Captain sat down.

Ray smiled.

Apparently, Len thought, Mick wasn't the only one that the Omega had trained.

 _ **~.~**_

It was nap time.

Snart stared at the pile of sleeping bodies.

Ray was more, or less sleeping in the middle of the bed of pillow, comforters, and sheets. The babies between him, and Teen Sara on their backs, on the Omega's chest was Kid Kendra. While Kid Stein had taken to sleeping on Ray's legs, Teen Mick was practically cuddled up with Ray, which was not surprising in the least.

 _ **Things**_ were happening again.

Pushing away the feeling, Len very quietly made his way over. He kneeled, then leaned over to shake the Omega awake. Ray murmured, before sleepy eyes blinked open, and stared at him. Ray then smiled.

It was sleepy, vulnerable, _ **trusting**_ , and beautiful.

…..Huh.

 _ **~.~**_

Gideon was finally able to locate the Pilgrim, it was no surprise that she was going after Ray next.

"Oh."

Len looked away from the screen to Ray who was looking at the date with an unreadable expression.

"Something wrong Raymond?" Len asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no, just a little taken back." Ray answered.

Len narrowed his eyes, but Ray wasn't bothered by it, or the curious looks of the others. When they arrived at the appropriate timeline, Rip, and Len would be the ones to get Ray's younger self. While Mick, Kendra, and Sara stationed themselves nearby just in case. Ray, Stein, and Jax stayed on the ship.

"Another baby." Len sighed when they entered the hospital, midnight feedings were becoming a nightmare.

"Not exactly." Rip said as they turned a corner, a black teddy bear in hand.

Ray had given it to the Captain before they left, the bear wore a chocolate brown bowtie. One dark round eye was missing, its round left ear was missing a chunk, and both of its legs had been sewn back together with bright red thread. It was reminded Len of Frankstein's monster, only furrier and cuter.

"It'll be easier." Ray had said upon the two Alpha's curious expressions.

Rip apparently knew where they were going, and when they arrived, the Alpha pulled back the curtain at the far right; and Len stared.

Big dark eyes stared up at them, hair messy, and body covered in a few bruises and bandages. And while that was enough cause to stare, that was not it. It was the scent of Omega coming off the child, it was easy enough to miss underneath the scent of medicine, and everything else that came with being in a Hospital, but it was there.

Raymond Palmer had presented as an Omega, at the early age of five.

"Hello there." Rip said softly as he squatted down.

"You're not a doctor." Baby Ray said.

He wasn't a baby, Len knew this, but he was so _**small**_. It was really hard for Len to connect this Ray to the giant puppy that was his Ray.

Len blinked, his Ray?

"No." smiled Rip.

Right, look into later.

Baby Ray—might as well— looked at Rip, then at Len who stared back.

"Are you police officers?" the Omega asked.

Len snorted.

"Not exactly." Rip chuckled, before showing the Teddy Bear to the child.

Baby Ray's eyes lit up, and he held out his hands. Rip handed it over, and the toy was instantly cuddled with.

"Do you know where my Mommy, and Daddy are?" Baby Ray asked, before he started nibbling on the ear that was missing a chunk, and now; Len had a good idea as to how the bear's ear came to be.

Rip's eyes flicker with something very much familiar, and Len understood.

"No." the Captain answered softly.

It was a lie, and Len couldn't find it in himself to be angry about it, he also realized that they were taking too long.

"Listen kid," Len then said turning the child's attention on him, "we're here to take you to our spaceship."

Ray's eyes lit up at the word spaceship.

Rip gave a pained groan.

It was embarrassingly easy to get Baby Ray out of the Hospital, the five year old being happily carried in Len's arms. When they met up with Mick and Sara, Sara was visibly alarmed at the bandages, and visible bruises. While Mick started to get twitchy. Len handed the little Omega over to his partner, who rumbled, and Ray made a soft happy purr.

He only got a little unhappy this time.

 _ **~.~**_

Gideon was more than happy to heal Baby Ray's wounds. Apparently, Baby Ray had gotten them through a car crush that had killed his parents, the last bit Baby Ray did not know about. Snart, and Rip had taken him before the child was to find out.

"You're adopted?" Kendra asked Ray when the Omega finished explaining, and also why Rip needed the bear. The bear, apparently named Mr. Bear, had been the only way his adoptive family could get him to come with them. It had been given to him by his parents, and found at the crush site. A Police Officer had given it to the hospital staff who in turn had given to Mr. Palmer.

Ray nodded.

Once free of the Medi Bay, the little Omega had taken to following Len everywhere.

Mick was very jealous about it, which in turn made Len very happy.

Adult Ray just sighed.

If he wasn't following the Alpha, Len could often find the Omega playing with the other children who pretty much had the run of the ship thanks to Adult Ray Scruffing Rip into submission.

"You were right Kendra, he is making The Eyes."

Figuring this is what he got for turning to a life of crime, Len glanced at Sara, and Kendra. Who, in turn, had looked away to watch Adult Mick and Jax chase Kid Kendra and Baby Ray (who had found and yet to part from his Parka) around the main deck. Rip watched from his office with a put-on expression that no one brought one bit, probably had something to do with how his eyes had gone gentle, and warm.

"Nope," said Kendra suddenly very close, and in Len's vision, "these are a different kind."

"Really?" Sara was suddenly in his vision too, and Len wondered how much trouble he would be in if he opened fire.

Rolling his eyes, he flicked both ladies on the nose just as Adult Ray came in, Kid Stein in his arms. The Omega listening to the child talk about everything, and anything in one breathe. Len watched him.

"Oooh, you're right, it is different."

"Len, put the gun down." Ray sighed.

"I wanna see!" Baby Ray demanded upon seeing it.

"Me too!" said Kid Stein.

"Anyone wants to see mine?" asked Mick pulling out his own gun, grinning when Kid Kendra squealed, and raised her hand.

"Me, me!"

"That last line didn't sound entirely appropriate Mr. Rory."

 _ **~.~**_

"Lenny."

Len blinked open his eyes, he turned his head expecting to see his sister in the dim light, and instead he saw big dark eyes peeking over bed at him; mouth chewing on a furry ear.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Len yawned.

"I can't sleep." was whispered to him.

"Oh?"

"…I had a scary dream….about my mommy and daddy."

Ah.

"Alright, here."

Len lifted Baby Ray and Mr. Bear into the bed, and his chest instantly snuggled up against. Baby Ray sighed happily, then was quickly asleep. Len stared down at the child, before his hand came up to run themselves through the soft hair, something close to a smile graced his lips when he got a soft almost purr sound. He smoothed back the hair, before all but curling around the child, and going back to sleep.

Morning came.

"Awwww!"

"Quick, Gideon get a picture!"

"Wait until I tell Mick!"

In the hall, and making their way to the kitchen for breakfast, Professor Stein and Jax blinked when Kendra and Sara ran laughing out Snart's room; followed by a familiar icy ray.

 _ **~.~**_

Len spotted it right away, and a quick glance showed so had Ray, that was not surprising. The Omega was very perspective, more then most people gave him credit for, even the Team sometimes. So he wasn't really surprised, as he was making his way up to the nursery, heard Ray whispering to Rip as he passed them.

"You were so cute as a kid!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Rip's cheeks turn a light pink, while the Captain's mother chuckled. "That he was." she said, "Had all the girls, and betas fighting over him."

"Mother!" Rip whined.

Smirking, Len continued up the stairs.

Later, he found Baby Ray with who he was sure was Kid Rip, the future time lord was looking down at the little Omega who had decided that the young man would be prefect to nap on. Kid Rip's expression one of someone who didn't know what to do with this little person, but wasn't going to let them go anytime soon.

It was a look that Adult Rip often had when he looked at Adult Ray.

"… _.Interesting."_

 _ **~.~**_

Len didn't have serious relationships, for various reasons.

Some obvious.

And some that required hours of therapy, big words and possibly prescribed drugs.

Lisa naturally had tried, there were a lot of misses, and some that required him to get….creative. But she seemed to have hit a homerun with Cisco, which was both good, and bad considering their occupation. Anyway, bottom line,. Lenard Snart has never been in a relationship, has never done the whole meet the parents things, or in his case; meet the sister. And didn't care if he ever did.

That being said, the Alpha suddenly found himself very nervous, and a little confused.

He had been walking Lisa to his room, to explain, and give her the memory erasing pill. When suddenly, Ray rounded the corner. Upon seeing him, Ray had gave a smile, a smile that Len had noticed was not the usual Raymond smile, and those dark eyes seem a little sad. When the Omega saw his sister, the air around them went suddenly very tense.

"Hello." Ray said politely.

"Hi." Lisa said back, equally polite.

Both Omegas' noses were flaring.

Len looked between them, trying to figure out what exactly was going on, and failing to come up with an answer.

"I'm Ray."

"Lisa."

The two stared at each other more, apparently having some kind of silent conversation, because just as Len was wondering if his sister was going to start swinging. Ray smiled again, this one more genuine, and Lisa smirked.

"You better take good care of him, and Mick." his sister said.

"I'll do my best." Ray replied.

Lisa's smirk grew.

Ray nodded to Len, before he continued on.

"What was that?" Len asked following his sister when she started walking again.

"Just an understanding between Omegas."

"What kind of understanding?"

"That kind of understanding that's need to know, and you don't need to know."

 _ **~.~**_

Something wasn't right, after everything that had happened with the Pilgrim, their other selves. Then the kidnapping of those they cared about. The Team had noticed that Ray was a little…off. Less talkative, less time being around them, and more time in his room or the Lab. Which would have been normal, were it not for the fact that every time they looked inside, Ray would be just sitting there; doing nothing.

Kendra and Rip seem to know what the problem could be, and they weren't telling anyone, Len didn't like it.

"Raymond."

From where he was half-heartily putting back together the left arm of his suit, Ray looked up, and to the lab door; Len was leaning against the door.

"Yeah?" Ray said.

"I've been sent here because you missed dinner," said Len, "and Jax is not happy about it."

Len watched at the Omega's brows furrowed in confusion, "What time is it?' he then asked.

"Late," Len answered as he walked further in, "got caught up in work?"

Ray looked back at what he was working on. "Something like that." he mumbled before sighing, and standing up. "I'll go apologize to Jax, and eat." he then told the Alpha.

Len hummed before he moved, placing a hand on Ray's shoulder, and making him sit back down; surprised Ray blinked up at him. Len tilted his head in thought, wondering how he should go about this before deciding to do something he often did with his sister when something was troubling her. The Alpha buried his fingers in Ray's hair, running them down to the back of his head, and staying there. Ray's eyes widen when the Alpha leaned down, and pressed their foreheads together.

Ray made a surprised noise.

The corner of the Alpha's lips tilted up in his very familiar smirk, that smirk growing when he massaged his fingers, and Ray made another noise, this one more of pleasure; eyes beginning to close at the pleasant feeling.

"What's wrong?" the Alpha then asked.

Pleasant feeling now gone, Ray stared at him. Gaze knowing and surprisingly calculating. Finally, with body near slumping. Ray reached up, took Len's hand from his head, brought it down; and after a pause entwined their fingers.

Len didn't pull away, or move.

"Seeing Anna again," Ray started, "brought back memories….unhappy memories."

"…Tell me."

"I ra—"

"I don't like it."

Ray leaned back, and away, looking questioningly in the Alpha's eyes.

"I don't like that whatever happened to her, made you like this."

"Wha—"

"You spend all you time in here, doing nothing. If not here, than in your room, which you've been keeping the door closed as of late. Mick has been complaining about the lack of cuddle sessions. Jax and Rip are looking like someone killed their puppy, and while she is obviously trying her best to bring comfort to Kendra, Sara is not you. You hardly cook, and this is the third meal you've been late for."

"I—"

"You don't smile anymore, not real ones."

Ray closed his mouth.

"Everyone misses you."

"…..Even you?"

Len titled his head just slightly, a near playful glint in his eyes, "I miss your cooking."

Ray laughed, then using their still entwined fingers pulled the Alpha close once more, Len went; and Ray leaned his head against the man's stomach.

The Omega then opened his mouth, and told Len about that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Waverider's Omega**

 **Kendra Saunders**

Sometimes, Kendra will look at Ray, and think about What Ifs. What if she and Carter weren't bonded by time, and soul? Or what if she, and Ray were? She got a taste of the What if in the late 50s, for two years she and Ray lived together, not as mates; but a hint of it underneath.

Sometimes, she missed it.

Then she'll think of Carter, and oddly enough, Ray is still there. With them.

She's not sure what to do with that.

 _ **~.~**_

Ray is gentle, kind, patient, and understanding.

When days without Cater, and life in general became too much, Kendra would find herself on Ray's bed; curled up underneath Ray's covers and pillow. Breathing in the Omega's unique scent.

Ray always seemed to know that she was there, whether by some instinct or Gideon, he would arrive and cuddle up against her. He doesn't ask questions, always knowing she didn't want them, he's just there. And when she leaves. Feeling much lighter, and her troubles for the day gone, it's with a smile; a kiss on the forehead, and another feeling she was beginning to be very familiar with.

For Ray Palmer was prefect, everything about him, even his flaws; which were few, was prefect. It was a little scary to be honest, and she knows that she isn't the first person who wondered if something was _**wrong**_ with Ray.

But, as she was quickly finding out, there was nothing wrong with Ray. Ray was honestly just a nice guy, nice and something almost innocent.

She wanted to protect that.

 _ **~.~**_

Honestly, the thing between Mick, Len, Ray, and Rip; was hilarious.

More so because it was obvious Ray had the three of them wrapped around his finger, and the only ones who didn't see it were Len, and Ray. Though knowing Ray, if the Omega knew about it, he'd no doubt feel guilty about it for whatever reason. Hilarity aside, Kendra wondered why she didn't feel jealous, a little protective yes. But not jealous, or possessive. In fact, the more she thought about the four's relationship, the more she approved of it. Not so much as mates for Ray, but as four Alphas taking care of their Pack Omega.

It's been a long time since she's been part of a Pack of more than just two.

 _ **~.~**_

They found Carter.

Or more accurately, Carter found them.

It was two years before 2056, they were somewhere in America doing a food run. Kendra, and Ray were watching Sara, Jax, and Len bicker over chips of all things. Mick, Rip and Professor Stein had been sent to gather the meats and vegetables. When she felt it.

A familiar, much loved, and much missed presence. A presence that beat the same rhythm of her own heart.

She turned around, and he was there.

"Carter."

"My love."

"Well," Len said, "this will be interesting."

 _ **~.~**_

Kendra has only met three other Omegas aside from Ray. The first Omega was better left unsaid, and hopefully one day forgotten. The other two Omegas had been female, and male, and spent much of the time flirting with her and Carter; the later which left her uncomfortable and possessive. That being said, she felt none of that as she watched Ray interact with the newly joined Carter. Maybe it was because Ray was treating her soul mate as he did everyone else, or perhaps it's because of her own feelings toward the Omega. Whatever the reason, it was far from the tension she and everyone expected with the return of their eighth member.

 _ **~.~**_

"Carter thinks we're together….like together, together."

From where she was licking cleaning the bowl of the leftover pound cake mix, Kendra stopped, finger still in her mouth. She looked at Ray who was cleaning dirty bowls, and utensils. She blinked, then when she came up blank, blinked again.

"I'm lost." the Alpha admitted after letting go of her finger with a pop

Still doing the dishes, Ray's lips twitched, "Yeah, me too." he said.

"What makes you even say that?" Kendra then asked as she wiped her hands on a napkin.

"It's the way he said things," Ray answered, "like he was probing."

Kendra hummed, her soul mate hadn't done anything like that to her, though why Carter would even think that was beyond her. Yes, she had thought about it, but just thought. Besides, Ray was obviously not interested.

"What's even weirder," Ray then said gaining her attention, "is that I'm not sure if he's even _**mad.**_ "

"Really?"

Her soul mate could sometimes get very jealous, and possessive, which at times was cute, and made for great sex.

Ray nodded.

The more she thought about it, the more Kendra realized no one could be mad at Ray, or stay mad for very long. It was like trying to stay mad at a puppy, still she'll talk to Carter about it….after a few days of harmless flirting with the Omega in front of the man.

Like she said, great sex.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So in this chapter, we have a little bit of Carter/Ray, and bit of implied Kendra/Ray/Carter. And some Len/Ray...that's a lot of Ray :). Also, the Len/Ray is not official despite what happened between them. It will be though.**_

* * *

 **The Waverider's Omega**

 **Sara Lance**

It said something about the team's dynamic, that when her door suddenly slide open, and Ray and Jax came running in; crawled into her bed that she was currently occupying, the only thing she did was say "Hi Ray, hi Jax."

"Hi, Sara." the two said as they pulled her covers over them, the female Alpha thought it was amazing that the three of them could actually fit on the mattress.

Her door slide open, Professor Stein came in, and Sara laughed. On the other Alpha's face were doddles of all kinds, done by various colored, and hopefully washable marker.

"Hiding in Sara's room will not save you." Stein said as he came over to the bed, and glared at the covered lumps.

"You gotta admit, it's a good war tactic." Ray said, popping his head from underneath. Jax's popped his head out to nod his agreement, squeaking, and went back into hiding when Stein turned his glare at him.

"Unlike Mr. Snart, and Rip, I do not fear Ms. Lance…..much." the man added after a glance at the amused woman.

"The fact that you are, even a little, is a win in our corner." Ray grinned before snuggling up with Sara, to which the woman laughed again.

Stein grumbled when the other Alpha ran her fingers through Ray's hair, and Ray made a happy noise, huffing when Sara then raised a brow at him. "Why are you taking their side?" it wasn't a whine, but it was close.

"Because they're cuter, and you with a cartoon drawing of a dancing Mick on your face is hilarious."

"Ha!" Jax taunted as he emerged once more from beneath the covers.

"Get back under there." Stein ordered.

Jax went back under there.

"Also, Ray is in charge of the food." Sara added.

"…Good point, then give me Jax."

"You really think Ray is going to let you?"

Stein thought about it, then made a face, before grumbling again. "Fine, you two win" he said to Ray and the still hiding Jax, "this better wash off." And with that, the Alpha left.

"You two must have been really bored." Sara said once the door was closed, and Jax emerged from underneath the blanket one the last time.

"That, and it's revenge for eating the last of the cupcakes." Ray said.

"So it was him, that sneaky bastard."

"We may have mentioned that part to Mick."

Outside her door, there was the sudden familiar sound of firing, quickly followed by a startled yelp. Sara grinned wickedly.

 _ **~.~**_

"So, you and Kendra are _ **not**_ together, or ever were?"

From where she was hiding behind one of the many large metal bins, and currently eating her weight in junk food (she found Stein's secret stash of marijuana…well it really wasn't a secret since everyone knew he had it. Though when he had the time to get some was a mystery in itself), Sara wondered if she was sober enough to leave undetected.

…..Most likely not….oh well, may as well enjoy the show. With that in mind…..as well as wondering if it's worth getting a mace to the face if she started flirting with Kendra…which yes, it would be. Sara, with a bag of cookies, crawled over to her left so she could peek over a much smaller bin.

It was Ray and Carter, they were sitting on one of the bigger bins.

"Yep." Ray answered the Alpha's question

"….Ah."

"You look disappointed." Ray said after a moment.

Carter is quiet for a long time….well it could have a been a short time, like three seconds short….or maybe twenty minutes long; honestly time wasn't Sara's best friend right now….even when she was sober.

"For one thing, it's _ **hard**_ to get mad at you, and honestly, I'm not sure if I was truly mad to begin with. Or even had been mad if you had said otherwise." Carter admitted.

Sara shoved a cookie in her mouth.

"Well, the two of you _ **are**_ soul mates."

"That's not it," Carter shook his head, "Savage aside, there have been others who have tried to come between us. Men, women, Alpha, Beta, Omega, and none of them had succeeded. Haven't even been considered. But you…..I do not think I'd….we'd, mind if you joined us."

" _Would it be considered bestiality, if two of the three people pop out wings like movie theaters pop popcorn?"_ Sara thought as she shoved another cookie into her mouth. _"Mmmmm, popcorn."_

Ray's cheeks turned pink at the implication, and Sara wondered what Rip, Len, and Mick would have say about all this….before wondering if they had any popcorn.

"Oh…um thanks," Ray said, scratching the back of head, "not sure how Kendra would feel about it though."

"I'll ask her," Carter said with a little smile, "doubt she'll say no though. Especially with the way she sometimes looks at you. It's why I thought there was something between the two of you in the first place."

Ray blinked, obviously confused. Carter just chuckled, before his smile grew into something more mischievous. "Though I believe if anything _**does**_ happens, Kendra and I would either have to share, or fight the others off with our maces."

"…..I don't get it."

During their time together, Sara had discovered that for a genius, Ray didn't get a lot of things. Apparently, Carter was coming to that discovery too, because he merely chuckled; before leaning in close.

"You will, eventual." he said, then paused as though deciding something.

As she shoved two cookies in at once, Sara realized what the other Alpha wanted to do. Mostly because at this point, they all do it, each in their own way; but the result always ended up being the same. The Assassin then wondered why the other was hesitating, the man obviously had been watching them, so he had to see that Ray wouldn't mind; especially since Mick had a fondness for manhandling the Omega.

Ray tilted his head, exposing his neck.

First, Carter doesn't move, then he scooted even closer, and nuzzled into the Omega's neck. Inhaling, and scenting him. After a moment, Ray's hand came up to run his fingers through the Alpha's hair. Carter rumbled.

Sara shoved the last of the cookies into her mouth, and quietly made her way out (apparently she was sober enough), heading straight for the kitchen in hope of finding popcorn.

 _ **~.~**_

"You know, you can get wrinkles looking like that."

From where she was playing a game of solitary on the main deck floor in the usual corner, Sara looked up, and over to where Len and Ray were playing virtual chess. This was their third, and final game with them being tied, Len said nothing as he used his finger to move a piece, more amused than insulted. Ray chuckled, before making his move.

Sara studied the Thief's face, his brows were doing that thing that they did when he was unhappy with something. It wasn't a big movement, as Len had obvious master the art of control, but Sara had been trained to be observant; so she could tell, and it wasn't surprising that Ray had noticed too. That being said, she wondered what the other Alpha could be upset about, and the only thing she could think of was that Mick's scent was all over the Omega. His scent overlapping theirs until one of them did something about it, or Ray washed it off.

Nothing unusual, and something they were all use to, maybe Len was going into a Rut.

"You know, you going to have to get over the fact that Mick marked me first sooner, or later." Ray sighed.

Oh, so that was it.

"Before, or after you tell me where you keep the Vodka hidden?"

"I have to keep _**some**_ secrets to myself." Ray purred playfully.

Sara titled her head, not sure if Len was trying to resist the urge to squirm or pounce at what the Omega just did. It was a toss-up, either way, it served to distract the Alpha long enough for Ray to get check.

"If it makes you feel any better," the Omega then said to the now very unhappy Thief, "he and everyone else for that matter, hasn't kissed me yet."

Ray was obviously teasing, however, it didn't stop the thoughtful expression forming on Len's face. A thoughtful expression that turned devilish.

"….Oops." Ray said before he bolted.

"Oh, Raymond." Len purred as he followed at a more leisured pace, game now forgotten for a different one.

Card game official over with, Sara waited a bit before following. Keeping close to the shadows, very much curious….and maybe hoping for some material to use late at night; what? Sometimes she liked to mix it up. The Assassin found them quickly enough, Len having cornered, and pressed the Omega against the lab door. Ray was flailing, and talking a mile a minute, however he didn't look afraid or nervous. In fact, he looked a bit excited, there was also the barely there scent of arousal, though from who she couldn't decide.

"Ack, the tickles!" Ray squealed when Len's hands slipped underneath his shirt, and up his sides.

Len just hummed before tilting his head up, and with no hesitation, kissed him. Soft press of lips against lips, lingering as hands came down to rest on hips. It was far sweeter, and gentler than anything she imagined from the Alpha. And when Len pulled away, the Alpha stared up at the Omega, waiting patiently, and something close to fear as Sara thought possible for Len.

Ray said nothing, emotion flickering too quickly to identify, finally after licking his bottom lip; he spoke. "Mick is not going to be happy." before lowering his head to kiss Len.

Sara slipped further into the shadows, and away.

 _ **~.~**_

It's always there, the bloodlust. The desire to hurt, break, and kill.

She'll look at them, and think how easy it'd be, how easy it would be to snap a bone, or even better a neck. Oh, they'd struggle, struggle to keep breathing, to live. But she knew them, knew their weaknesses. She knew where and when to hit, to make them fall.

It was always there, the bloodlust.

And sometimes, it really scared her.

That's when she goes to Ray, she shouldn't. It's dangerous in every kind of way, but she does. She'll find him wherever he is, once she does. All he has to do is look at her and he'll _**know**_. The Omega will stop what it is he's doing, or if he's with a member of the team, politely excuse himself. He won't take her by the hand, but she'll follow him like a lost puppy to his room all the same. He'll ask Gideon to keep the door lock (he shouldn't, because it's dangerous, she told him so; but all he did was say _**smile**_ ), pull out a box of puzzle pieces that he had either found or brought at some point, and they start putting the pieces together. Neither saying a word.

It's a five hundred piece, according Ray, there is no picture on the box so she doesn't know what it'll look like once it's complete. And probably never well, because so far all they've only managed complete the border before they had to stop for some reason or another, and Ray always took the pieces apart and back into the box for next time.

In the end, when they stop, the bloodlust will still be there. She'll still look at them, and want to hurt, break, kill. But she's not afraid anymore. Because Ray was there, helping put together a puzzle that they'll probably never finish but will keep trying together anyway. There is always going to be a next time, the bloodlust is always going to be there, fighting against her.

And she'll always go to Ray, and the five hundred puzzle pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Waverider's Omega**

 **Jefferson "Jax" Jackson**

Jax wasn't oblivious, he knew he was treating Ray as a surrogate mother, Ray knew it too ; and didn't seem to mind. However, he was little unclear on who was his step-father between Mick, Len, Rip and now apparently Carter.

"My money is on Len." Sara said during a night of poker between her, Jax, Professor Stein, and Kendra.

"Mr. Rory started it first," Stein pointed out, "and is the closest out of the four."

"True, but we all know Len is the brains."

"Don't count my Carter out just yet," Kendra spoke up in defense of her soulmate, "he's very good when it comes to seduction."

Jax inwardly sighed, and wondered why he even bothered to ask…..also he should probably speak up in Rip's defense, if only on principle alone.

 _ **~.~**_

With seven, now eight once more, people on a ship that was only so big. You're bound to stumble upon a private moment or two. Like for instant, Kendra being pinned down by an _**extremely**_ pleased Sara, and Kendra looking like she did not mind at all. Or finding Rip playing the hologram message of his son, and wife over, and over again. Jax had stumbled upon a lot of moments, some he regret seeing (he _**did not**_ need to see Professor Stein naked thank you very much), and some he found interesting and/or hilarious.

Walking into the kitchen to see Len, and Mick having Ray pinned between them, with their hands shoved underneath the Omega's clothes; and the scent of arousal in the air, was one of those regrets.

"Guys, we eat in here!" Jax whined as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Both older Alphas glared at him for the interruption, while Ray, face flushed; murmured an apology, and wiggled out from between the two. Mick grumbled, and looked like he was going to pull the Omega back, but a look from Ray stopped him.

"We'll continue later." Len promised, before giving Ray a quick kiss on the lips.

Mick mumbled, before pulling Ray into a kiss that was more tongue then lips, and had the Omega panting.

"Oh come on!" Jax covered his eyes again.

"Mick." Len warned, eyes sparkling in amusement, most likely at Jax's discomfort.

Mick pulled away, looking very pleased.

Ray, once he got his breathing under control, smacked the Alpha in the arm; however he didn't look very angry.

"So" the young Alpha said after the two left, "you guys are together now?"

"Honestly, not sure." Ray shrugged.

Jax understood the uncertainty, so far, all Len and Mick have done was Scent Mark Ray; or in Mick's cause Marked. They never seem to take it any further than that, and kissing. And honestly, the kissing wasn't that odd, many Alphas did it. Mostly with close friends as a way to Scent Mark, while family members got kisses on the cheeks, though some have done quick pecks on the lips.

Alphas were very possessive.

"Do you want to be together?" Jax then asked as he went to the fridge, his original goal before he was traumatized.

Ray didn't answer, but the look on the Omega's face told Jax a lot.

 _ **~.~**_

Sometimes, he'll miss his mom, and it doing those moments that he'll find himself in Ray's room. Not necessarily in the Omega's bed like Kendra, but just in there, taking in the scent of Omega, safety, and _**parent**_. Sometimes Ray will come in, say nothing but sit by the Holo-window, and after a moment Jax will join him. Settling between the Omega's legs and curled up against his chest. And while the hard chest was not the softness of his mom, or the hands and arms that wrap around were bigger. The warmth and strengthen in them was the same, and eased some of the loneliness.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Waverider's Omega**

 **Rip Hunter**

Out of all the members of the team, Ray was the only one chosen by Gideon. At first, Rip didn't even think much of Ray's Omega status, more surprised that the AI had bothered to recommend anyone for the mission. It's only after spending time with, and watching Ray, that the Captain realized there was a reason behind the choice. The first reason was easy enough to figure out, having seven, now eight once more; Alphas stuck together on a ship was hard enough. Imagine if it Ray had been one too. And while things obviously wasn't balanced in the Alpha/Omega ratio, Ray seem to be handling it well, keeping everyone else from trying to kill each other...more or less. Which came to the second, and most important reason, Ray's ability to be well….Ray. Whatever it was about the Omega, it was able to bring out something within them, something that had Mick much more calmer than before. Snart was a little less guarded around them, Sara was smiling a bit more. Jax more confident, Kendra less haunted by her past, even Carter and Stein seem to be getting better at…whatever Carter and Stein were getting better at.

And him…..well, he was started to hope more.

It's not to say, Ray did all the work in helping them, they each had a part in helping. But Ray was the main cause.

It still doesn't explain these feelings he was having for the Omega. While the protectiveness, and slight possessiveness was normal, as all Alpha were like that it what they considered theirs; and Ray was his. As was the rest of them, though he refused to admit it out loud….or to them. It was the lust that wasn't. Despite what others may tell you, Alphas were not horny knot-for-brains, lusting after anything with legs. Like everyone else, they had their own types to which they were attracted to, and honestly; aside from a cute smile and nice arse. There wasn't anything much else Rip found that would make him want to bend Ray over the nearest object, and screw his brains out. Not to mention, he would never betray his wife like that, regardless of saving her and his son looking like an impossible task. Perhaps he was getting lonely.

"You're not going to steal my suit again, are you?"

Rip looked over his shoulder at Ray standing in the now open doorway, despite his words, he did not look mad.

"Because if you are," the Omega continued on, "I'll sic Sara on you."

Chuckling slight, Rip moved away from the suit, and settled down in the chair by the working table. "No, I've learnt my lesson after last time."

Grinning, Ray came over, and leaned back against the table. "Soooo, what are you doing in here? Hiding?"

"You're being overly curious."

"Bored," Ray shrugged, "and I'm worried about you?"

"Me?"

"Yep," Ray nodded, popping the p, "you've been a bit cranky lately, well more than usual anyway."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so cranky if my team would actually listen to me for once."

"We do listen, we just sometimes don't do as you say."

Rip glared at the cheeky grin, to which Ray snickered before talking again, expression turning serious. "And, you snapped at Jax yesterday"

The Time Master winced, "I have apologized to that."

"I know, but the fact that you did it worries me. You're usually a lot more patient with him, then the rest of us."

It was true, mostly because Jakes was still a Pup to him, and in the rest of the Team's eyes. Though they did their best not to treat him as such, knowing full well how much their youngest hated it.

"Is it about Vandal?" Ray asked after a long hesitant silence.

"Isn't it always." Rip sighed.

Ray hummed, then to the Alpha's surprise. The Omega reached over, and ran his fingers through his hair. Leaning down to press their foreheads together when the Time Master turned to look at him.

"I am here," Ray said softly, "you're our Captain, you are also my Alpha, but more importantly; my friend. And I'll take care of you in any way I can, because I care about you."

Then he smiled that gentle smile of his, before doing something he had never done before. He kissed him on the forehead, and then left.

"… _.Oh,"_ Rip thought, watching the Omega's retreating back, _"that's why."_

 _ **~.~**_

"You figured it out."

It's been what felt like weeks since his…discovery of his feelings toward Ray, and he had taken to avoiding the Omega as best he could while being stuck on the ship. Currently, he was hiding in his room, well trying to as it were.

"I really need to have a talk with Gideon." he grumbled while Sara flopped down on his bed.

The White Canary grinned, before speaking, "You figured it out," she said again, "about your feelings for Ray."

"My feelings, are my own business."

"Not this time, especially since it looks like we're going to end up more, or less sharing him."

Rip gave her look, he knew he wasn't the only who had noticed what was happening between the team and Ray, and while a pack of Alphas sharing an Omega was a near dead tradition; it wasn't unheard of. And while it was good his team weren't going to fight each other over Ray. The problem for him was that it was happening at all, especially considering his situation.

"I understand," Sara said, " with everything with your wife and son. But you need to talk to him about it. Hell, talk to me if you don't want to do that, because you hiding and running away from Ray is causing problems for the team, but more importantly; it's upsetting our Omega."

Rip said nothing as he watched her leave, and when he's left alone, he has much to think about.

 _ **~.~**_

It's the year 2018, and they have another lead on Vandal in Gotham, which was not that much of a surprise considering the city's reputation. It's goes wrong, also not surprising. Their lead, who goes by the name of Bane, got the jump on them, and before they knew it; they're captured. Chained in cages like animals, and Ray separated from them. The only comfort they had was that Kendra, Sara, and Carter got away, and that the rest of the team was on the ship.

"I don't like being in here." Mick grumbled.

"No one does Mr. Rory."

"Nor do I like that they took Haircut." the Alpha added.

Rip didn't like it either, the lust in their captures eyes made it obvious what they thought of doing with the Omega.

"Any idea on how to get out of here?" Len asked, body language telling the other Alphas he wasn't happy.

"Nothing is coming to mind," Rip answered as he looked around, it looked like they were in a warehouse and it smelled terrible, "I'm open to suggestions."

"Get out of here, find Haircut, and burn everyone in the building."

"Well, it's an idea."

They're not sure how long it was before someone appeared, but Rip had to guess it was hours, it was Bane and four other men. The large man said nothing as he watched three of the four men go over to the cage. While Mick grumbled, Len and Rip said nothing, though they all did struggle when they saw they were about to be injected with something.

"And what have you've given us?" Rip asked, rubbing the spot on his neck where the needle had struck.

"Something that will make tonight's entertainment something to remember." Bane chuckled before he, and the men left.

It took what Rip guessed was thirty minutes, before he felt the effects of whatever they gave him. It took him a bit longer to realize what exactly what it was.

He was in Rut.

With more men, Bane came back, he inhaled; and gave a wicked grin. "Ready to put on a good show?"

Usually, he wasn't one for struggling with his captives when being transported, it gave them less incentive to break something; but with his mind clouded with lust, and his body hot and a bit sensitive. He did so, as did Len and Mike, they growled, snarled, and snapped at the men who pushed, shoved and herded them down a long corridor. They are pushed through the door and into a lit ring with a screaming audience all around. The ring is covered in a high round metal fence that separated them and the audience, chained in the fair corner is Ray. Upon seeing him, Rip started headed that way, behind him are Len and Mick; his Pack mates. The Captain's mind racing with _OmegaOmegaOmegaminemineminemine;_ intending on grabbing the Omega and take him back to the ship. To the Den and Nest, and, and…..

His path is blocked.

It was two Alphas, _**not**_ Pack, and in Rut.

Behind him, Len growled, vaguely is Rip aware of Bane's voice. Loud, and say something about placing final bets and such. He cared not for that, eyes focused on the two Alphas who were not moving, low growls rumbling from their chests. Shuffling behind them, moved the Time Master's eyes. It was another Alpha, moving toward _**his**_ Omega, Rip snarled and moved to get to the Alpha, to get him _**away**_ from Ray. He is tackled by one of the other Alphas, the two of them fell to the ground. Quickly, Rip rolled them until he was on top and punched the other Alpha as he's taken over by the Rut.

"And the fight Ladies, and Gentlemen," came Bane's voice over the loudspeaker, "for the Omega, has begun!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Waverider's Omega**

 **Rut**

Len doesn't remember what happened after he had tackled that Alpha that was making his way to Ray, nor does he remember the team bursting in, breaking up the fight; and Bane escaping. And he certainly doesn't remember bringing brought back to the ship, where he, Mick and Rip are strapped and injected with a drug. When he does come to, it's to a man dressed in a bat costume checking his status.

"I'm not sure if I want this to be a dream or not." Mick groaned from the bed on the other side.

"How are you feeling?" asked the man.

"I hurt," Mick said, brows furrowing, "why don't I remember that?"

Len's own brows furrowed as he suddenly felt his body throb with a familiar pain, frowning when he couldn't remember anything beyond the injections, being shoved inside an arena, and the other Alphas.

 _Shall I inform the crew that Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart have awaken._

"Not at the moment Gideon." answered the man, before turning his attention to Rip who looked to be coming too.

It turned out, Bane had been kidnapping homeless Alphas and Omegas, and even a few prostitutes. Injecting the Alphas with a Rut inducing drug, and having them fight in the ring for the chance to mate with the Omega they chain up in the ring. Most time, the winning Alpha is too injured to actually mate with the Omega, however some are able to; which just got the crowd more excitement. The worst part was that the Omegas were never drugged, or ever willing. When the three Alphas and Ray were captured, Bane thought it a great opportunity to get rid of them, and showcase their first ever male Omega at the same time. The man, by the name of Batman, was investigating the case with his own team, as well as watching the Time Travelers. Which is how he ended up helping them get the rest of their members back.

"Unfortunately, the drug doesn't have a cure, and the one I gave you will only delay your Rut for a time." Batman explained once Rip was awake and all three were up and about….well almost everyone, Ray was still in his room. "You will have to let it run its course, which will not be easy. The Alphas you were fighting were taken to the hospital, and the reports say that they were near violent the longer they went without mating through their Rut."

"I'm sure we will think of something," Rip said, "thank you Batman, for all your help."

Batman nodded, and left.

"So what do we do now?" Kendra asked once the Dark Knight was gone.

"What's wrong with Haircut?" Mick asked, he (and Len for that matter) didn't like that the Omega within eyesight.

"Tired," Jax answered, "after he was sure you guys were more, or less going to be okay, he went into his room and went to sleep."

"Nothing else?" Rip asked.

"We know all that he would tell us" said Professor Stein.

Rip hummed, before getting back to the subject on hand, "I believe the best thing to do would be to head into the time stream. Mr. Rory, Mr. Snart and I stay locked in our rooms, and just ride it out."

While neither of the thieves weren't happy about, Mick looked like he wanted to say something, but apparently changed his mind, and just left the room; announcing he was getting a beer.

 _ **~.~**_

"Use me."

Rip dropped the book he was reading, and stared wide-eyed at Ray, scattered around the main deck; the rest of the team stared at the Omega who merely looked back at the Captain waiting for an answer. Ray had emerged from his room when they had left Gotham, and settled into the time stream, looking well rested. And after reassuring Rip that aside from some verbal harassment, his captures had not hurt him. He then asked about them. Rip told him what Batman informed them, and their plan. Ray had frowned, gone silent then spoke those words.

"W-What?!" Rip squeaked.

Lodging in the chair, Mick snickered.

"There's no point in locking yourselves in the rooms, and riding it out, when you can just use me. I don't mind." Ray said, shrugging, tone indicating that it wasn't a big deal. However, he also said it in a way that didn't make it sound like it was a chore to him.

"I like that idea better." Mick grinned.

"Mr. Rory!"

"You would."

"Ms. Lance, don't encourage him!"

Mick's grin just got bigger, Ray glared at him before looking back at Ray who was waiting for an answer. "I'm not going to use you like some, some…. harlot!"

"Who still says harlot?" Jax whispered to Kendra.

"Besides, it could be dangerous to you physically." Rip continued.

The thing about an Alpha's Rut, and an Omega's Heat, was that they don't synch with each other. Which was a problem. Because Omegas can't produce the large amount of slick needed quickly enough, not to mention they didn't stretch like they did when in Heat to take the knot. Which makes it painful for them, and risk tearing. Alphas, on the other hand, didn't have the high stamina that came with a Rut to keep up with an Omega's Heat. And their knots didn't tie long enough to satisfy, and trigger that part of the Omega's brain that told them that they had been bred, and the Heat was no longer needed; resulting in a longer and uncomfortable Heat for the Omega. There was also the fact that not just anyone would do, contrary to belief, Alphas and Omegas don't go mindless with lust. Well they do, however they will only let someone who is their mate or someone who they fully trusted, mount or be mounted by.

Ray fit that last criteria, though which one, Rip didn't want to think about at the moment.

"I didn't know you were aware of how my body worked." Ray said with a teasing grin, in truth he wasn't worried. Unlike most Omegas, he produced a lot slick when fully aroused, and taking a knot won't be a problem if he stretched properly beforehand. He opened his mouth to tell Rip as much, and in detail as to make the Alpha stutter, and blush; because he was feeling a bit naughty. When Mick spoke up.

"I do," the Alpha piped up, " _ **really**_ well."

" _There's some truth in that statement."_ the Omega thought with some amusement.

"I didn't need to hear that." Jax groaned.

"I did." Sara said with a dirty grin.

Ignoring them, Rip shook his head, the fact that he had a wife and son aside, he just didn't think it was safe. Ray titled his head, before nodding, "Okay, it's your choice" he said before looking at Len. Who obviously have been thinking it over, because once they locked eyes he nodded. Rip left as they started making plans.

Hours later, his room door is opening, and Ray is coming in. The Omega came into the middle of the room, but doesn't sit on the bed, or anywhere else. He just stood there.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment, "Mick and Len are fine, they aren't in any relationship. But you're married, and that was very disrespectful of me."

"You didn't mean any harm," Rip said softly, "you were just trying to help. Thank you for trying."

Ray nodded, then after just standing there, he turned to leave.

"I've developed feelings for you."

Ray stopped, but doesn't turn around.

"Or at least, I'm starting to. Either way, us…. fraternizing in anything beyond being teammates, is not a good idea."

"You're right," Ray said after a moment, " though it's kind of both flattering, and sad."

Rip's lips twitched.

Ray left, and the Time Master wondered if he had made a mistake.

 _ **~.~**_

Len was the first to feel the first stirrings of his Rut, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Since he had started his life of crime, he had been on suppressions, unexpected Ruts during a heist was not good for business. Skin turning hot, and sensitive, mind getting cloudy. The Alpha made his way to Ray's room, the door opened, the Omega barely had time to acknowledge him before Len was ordering Gideon to close the door, and stripping off his clothes. He doesn't remember much after that, it's just a blur of him ripping of Ray's clothes, the scent of aroused Omega; a hot wet tight heat, the sounds of pleasure and _minemineminemin_ _ **e**_. When the cloud lifted enough for him to think, Ray is staring up at him panting, eyes dazed with lust, cock limp and spent with strips of white all over his belly; the thief's knot inside him.

Len rumbled, and nuzzled into the Omega's neck, licking and biting at skin as he pushed his hips

"Len." his Omega gasped, tilting his head back.

Len purred in approval, rolling his hips as he came again.

Ray whined, and his eyes rolled back, body going limp as Len's cock pressed against his sensitive prostate; that honestly should be probably be uncomfortable but just felt good. When his knot finally resided, he pulled out, cock still hard, he grumbled when cum started to leak out. He pushed his cock back in. Big, gentle hands cupped his face, and he's pulled into a kiss that had him rumbling happily, and kissing back as more of the cloud lifted.

"Alright?" the Alpha asked once he could remember how to say words, voice rough, and still inside.

Ray nodded, smiling a little, "You?"

"I'm not the one who has to soon deal with two, maybe three Alphas in Rut."

Ray chuckled, "Don't pull out." he then said when Len started to do so.

"You—"

"Do you really _**want**_ too?" Ray interrupted.

No he didn't, because if he did then his seed will leak out, they needed to stay inside so they could _**take**_. So that his Omega will become swelled with his Pup, the more rational side of him knew otherwise, but his head was becoming clouded again.

"Oh." Ray gasped in slightly surprised when Len suddenly started to thrust, then the Alpha did it again, and again.

Moaning, Ray wrapped arms and legs around the Alpha, mewling when the pace turned fast and rough as Len lost himself in the Rut once more. His nails are digging into skin, and all he think of was the Alpha in him, full, good and _**claiming**_. The knot is getting big again, catching, dragging in the most delicious way every time Len pulled out and in, then there are teeth against his throat; hard short thrust, cum and knot filling him.

"Good Alpha." Ray purred tilting his head further back.

Len rumbled.

 _ **~.~**_

As he was making his way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, Mick had seen Len enter Ray's room, familiar scent making his nose flare; the fire loving Alpha figured he'd be feeling the stirrings of the Rut pretty soon. Soon, turned out to be a day later, the low burn of heat slowly clouding his mind as he headed for Ray's room; already naked much to the passing Jax's horror and Carter's amusement. Gideon opened the door when he arrived, and he stumbled and rumbled when he's hit with the heavy _ **stench**_ of sex and Omega.

Mick is on the bed by the time the door slide closed and locked, Len, who had been dozing off, grumbled and nipped at him. Mick ignored him as he snuffled along Ray's back, and down to his ass. Ray mumbled, wiggled, before lifting his hips. Mick purred, before shoving his nose between ass cheeks, he rumbled again at the strong scent of Len. Ray made a startled noise when the Alpha licked at his wet red hole. The Alpha gave another lick before pulling away, and with one thrust filled his Omega to the hilt.

Ray gurgled.

 _ **~.~**_

Rejecting Ray's offer was a mistake.

Yes, he knew that it was just his hormonal driven brain telling him that was a mistake, it was just at the moment he couldn't find it in him to disagree. Especially since he had his face shoved in the Omega's stolen pillow, one hand on his cock, and listening to the sounds of the Omega being fucked over the speakers that filled his room. Rip grunted, and quicken his pace as he got closer, occasionally firmly squeezing his forming knot. Mind easily filling him with images of Ray under him, neck exposed, gasping moaning _**screaming**_ his name as he fucked him. The way he'd wither, and whine on his knot, while Rip marked that lovely neck.

Over the speakers, Ray wailed.

And Rip came.

 _ **~.~**_

Ray is not sure how he ended up with Len using his mouth, while Mick was currently fucking his second knot in him (though he does remember Len getting impatient for his turn), but didn't mind, instead focusing on breathing through his nose as the head of Len's cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat. The Omega's eyes rolling back when Mick fucked in _**hard**_ and then cum and knot was filling him. Then it's Mick's _**knot**_ fucking him, a rough drag and pull that is so different from Len's, but just a delicious. Ray's muffled whine turned into a surprised gag when Len's cock is roughly shoved down, the Alpha not caring about his growing knot scraping against teeth. Not wanting his mouth being tied, Ray is barely able to pull off, and away before cum is being all but sprayed on his face. Licking, and suckling at the leaking head, with Mick rough thrusts turning into slow rolling of hips, Ray decided he was not going to do that again….well at least not during a Rut anyway.

Mick leaned forward, and bit at his neck.

 _ **~.~**_

Maybe the drug was nearly out of his system before the Rut started, or maybe it's because he has Ray's scent with him, his voice in his ears and it's tricking his brain somehow. Either way, he did not feel violent. Annoyingly, and incredibly horny, but not violent.

Rip thought that was a good thing, he didn't want to know what would had happen if he was, even worse if he was; and somehow got out of his locked room.

Over the speakers, tired breathy gasps made his cock twitch, and leak.

 _ **~.~**_

Len and Mick are both in him, hot skin all around him as hard cocks slide in and out, rhythm uneven. Sometimes they push in and out together, or one goes out while one goes in, the only thing that is constant is the fast hard pace.

He just took it.

Took the uneven rhythm, took the pace, took the bites at his throat.

And when they knotted him, pushing, shoving, tying him and filling him together; he took that too until the world went dark.

 _ **~.~**_

When Rip finally emerged from his room, Rut no longer clouding his mind, and looking like Hell ran him over twice. Kendra and Sara herded the Alpha to the kitchen, ignoring his scent. While Sara made the man sit, Kendra left, and came back with the biggest bottle of vodka he had ever seen.

"Ray left it for you," she explained at the other Alpha's look, "said you'd probably going to need it, he also left care instructs for us in case you um….finished, before he did."

Rip blinked slowly, brain still not fully booted up, then he laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

Kendra and Sara glanced at each other, both wondering if they were going to have knock him out.

 _ **~.~**_

There are fingers going through his hair, something warm and wet was going over his body. He hummed happily, he tried to say….something when the warm and wet thing pressed against his very sensitive hole, but what came out was more noise than words.

"Sssh, it's okay," said the familiar voice of his Alpha, "he's just cleaning you, it's over now. You did good Raymond."

When he's as clean as he could be, he's being pressed up against by his Alphas, one to his front and one to his back. Arms are around him, and there is kisses being pressed on his forehead and the curve of his neck. He purred, and snuggled close. Another set of kisses, and then he's falling asleep to the deep rumbling purr of his Alphas.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Waverider's Omega**

 **Professor Martin Stein**

"Raymond?"

Martin's brow furrowed when he didn't get an answer, he knocked again, and when he didn't get anything a second time; he asked Gideon to open the door. He's surprised when he isn't assaulted with any scent of sex, and Rut.

"Gideon had turned on the fans." Came a sleepy answer to his surprise.

Martin went over to the bed, lips twitching when he saw the Omega snuggled up between Mick and Len who were knocked-out cold, Mick was snoring. Len was pressed up against Ray's back while his partner was pressed up against the Omega's chest, both of the Alpha's arms were wrapped around Ray, and while they were covered up. Martin was sure both thieves' legs were shoved between Ray's legs.

"How's Rip?"

Martin looked back at Ray, "He rook a shower that Jefferson had shoved him in, and before coming here I saw Ms. Lance and Ms. Kendra filling him with more food and alcohol."

Ray gave a soft chuckle, behind the Omega, Len snuffled into Ray's hair. Martin was very tempted to have Gideon take a picture.

"Are you hurt? Do you need any help? Or just anything?"

"I'm fine, just really sore. But some water would be good, if that's okay."

Martin nodded, he left the room, and came back with an armful of water bottles; to which he dumped most of them on Mick who didn't even twitch. Martin picked up one, Ray wiggled an arm free, and took the bottle once the Alpha took the cap off.

"Thank you." Ray said after he drink half the water in one long gulp.

"Not a problem." Martin said, lips twitching when Len snuffled again.

Ray chuckled quietly, fingers coming up to caress Mick's ear, Martin tilting his head thoughtfully at the way Ray's eyes soften in fondness and affection when the firing loving Alpha started to rumble. After a bit of a hushed conversation, Martin left, the door closing behind him. He asked Gideon if the girls still had Rip captive, when he got a confirmation, he headed in that direction. He found Carter leaning in the doorway, watching the two female simultaneously do their own version of fussing over the Captain with amusement.

"Ray's alright?" Carter asked, turning his attention to the other.

"Yes, though he probably won't be leaving the room for a while." Martin said, "and he'll need to eat soon."

Carter nodded, "I'll do it." He then said, before he pushed off and went over to rescue Rip.

 _ **~.~**_

Apparently, Ray has a limit, and currently that limit was three days of non-stop sex. To make a long story short, Ray had banned Mick and Len from touching, looking, standing and even thinking about him.

So pretty much what a woman, and Omega tells their mates after they've just given birth.

Jefferson seemed to find it hilarious.

Mick and Len, not so much. But they seemed to have accepted the ban with as much grace as they could.

 _ **~.~**_

The thing about Ray, Martin had learnt, was that despite him being the more friendly and outgoing member of the team. They knew surprisingly very little about the Omega, and the man had a feeling that was deliberate on Ray's part. In fact, Martin was sure that anything they found out about their Omega was by accident, like the adoption. And maybe that was the point. History had showed that Omegas, had gone through much. Abused, oppression, and treated worse than an animal, before the world finally opened their eyes. But even _**now**_ , you have prejudices against Omegas, and a stereotype amongst the gender. And whether it was some deep rooted instinct on Ray's part, or something he was taught.

The Omega was testing them.

Reeling out just the right of bait to see what he would get, then depending on his find, made his next move.

Even with the Rut incident. Ray had _**chosen**_ to do it, had to a degree been in control of the situation.

Like he said, Ray was testing them, on anyone else he would probably call it manipulation; but it was Ray. Not to say the Omega wasn't capable, anyone was able to. But this _**was**_ Ray, manipulation was most likely the last thing on his mind.

"Tell about the night you lost your virginity."

Martin choked on the drink Kendra had made for him, around there were chuckles and laughs.

It's been a week, and a few days since the whole Rut thing. Ray, feeling much better, and perhaps to get Rip out of his moody temperament; he suggested a game. The game, was a Truth or Dare board game the Omega had found hidden among Rip's stash of things. And with a bribe of vodka and food, the whole team had settled down to play a game that turned out more fun than Martin thought….the vodka probably had something to do with it.

"You don't have to answer that, Mr. Palmer." Rip said once everyone was sure Martin wasn't going to die.

"It's either answer the question, or do a Dare." Sara said, looking very eager….and a little tipsy about either.

"It's not appropriate!" Rip argued.

"Neither was Sara and Kendra eating food Cheetos off Carter's nipples, but you didn't stop that. Or Mick's story about the Hooker and the goat." Jax pointed out.

Carter grinned at the reminder of the last Dare, then winced as he remembered how Kendra had accidently bite him. Rip grumbled a response, before he was interrupted by Mick.

"Shut up, I wanna here this." The Alpha said.

Drinking something that was half juice, and half vodka, and leaning against his partner. Snart nodded. Seeing as the cup in his hands was his fourth, the team was sure the Alpha was more than a little tipsy. Ray, for his part, had merely listened to the conversation with amusement until it was decided that either the Omega told his story and did a Dare.

"I was sixteen." The Omega told his eager audience, "he was an Alpha, and older."

"How much older?" Sara asked.

Ray thought about it, and his brows furrowed as he found he couldn't exactly remember, which was odd. And a little disturbing, especially since he couldn't remember the Alpha's face or voice, but knew the feel of his hands, and the time they spent together; among other things. "Can't remember," he finally admitted, "just that he was older, and I met him when I was in college."

"…..I'm starting to worry." Carter said after everyone just stared in silence.

"He didn't rape me" Ray reassured, "in fact, he protected me a lot from others in the dorm. I was lonely, being the only sixteen year old of the college. A lot of the other students either felt imitated, bullied, or babied me. He was the only one who treated me normally, and it just kind of happened."

The Omega was obviously leaving things out, even to their vodka filled minds. But none of them tried to pry, because even Ray, had his secrets. However, whether because of the liquor, or just him being observant by nature.

Martin had noticed that as Ray talked, Snart's face had gone from listening, to troubled confusion.

 _ **~.~**_

Rip was avoiding Ray again.

Professor Martin Stein would like to state that Rip Hunter was an idiot.

 _ **~.~**_

They land in 2166 London. And Savage is at the height of his power.

This is their only chance.

There is a rebellion.

Also, Savage has a daughter.

Also, Ray has apparently been doing some midnight maintenance to his suit, because he can get big now. _**Really**_ big.

Savage daughter turned out to be not so bad…..she also seem to be a bit attached to Len….Ray may, or may not want to squash her because of it.

The Waverider was also a bit damaged…..again.

But they caught Savage.

Martin gives them a C-plus.

Rip told him he was being too generous.

Martin told him he was still an idiot.

* * *

 ** _Question: If I did another story for this verse, do you think Nate should be a Omega, Beta, or Alpha?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spoilers: Ep13-15**

* * *

 **The Waverider's Omega**

 **The Old Goodbye.**

Of course it was Ray who had found him crying like a Pup.

And of course it was Ray who held him until his eyes dried out.

Of course it was Ray, who helped him to bed, and stayed with him until he found the will to get up again.

It's always Ray.

And Rip is, and will always be, eternally grateful for that.

"….I think I should be worried." Ray said after a long surprised moment.

Rip had kissed him.

"Most likely." Rip agreed, then kissed him again.

Ray doesn't kiss back, but he doesn't pull away either. And when the Alpha does pull back, the Omega's dark eyes take in his expression.

"This will not help." Ray said.

"I know, but, I've lost, and keeping losing everything. Let me have this, please."

This time Ray kissed him.

 _ **~.~**_

Vandal Savage was an Omega.

" _That explains a lot."_ Ray thought as he and Immortal stared at each other.

"Mr. Palmer." Vandal finally said.

"Vandal."

Vandal's eyes glance at the hickey on Ray's neck, Rip had placed it there, the smile that formed, told Ray that the other Omega knew.

"I see you've been earning your keep." Vandal said.

"Yep, vigorously" Ray grinned, "jealous?"

"Hardly," Vandal scoffed, "you may be enjoy spreading your legs like a whore, but I assure you, I don't."

"Kendra seem to like it. She likes it a lot. "

Vandal bared his teeth, and snarled.

That hit a button.

Ray grinned grew, remember that bit about Omegas not mixing well together?

"It's rude to kiss, and tell."

Both Omegas looked, and found Carter standing there. The Alpha had heard the tell-end of the two Omega's conversation if the amused look on the man was anything to go by.

"Not according to Grandma Palmer."

Carter chuckled, the Alpha's amused, and fond expression turned cold when he looked at Vandal. Carter's eyes narrowed, before he took hold of Ray's arm, and took him out the room. Vandal's dark gaze burning into their backs.

"So, what exactly were the two of you talking about?" Carter asked when they were in the hall.

"I told you, Omegas are a lot more possessive, and protective then you give them credit for." Ray said, "We especially get that way when another Omega is either trying to take what is ours, or have upset a member of our Pack. And we have one on the ship despite the fact that he's not going to be with us for very long. "

Carter stopped, and stared at the Omega, expression very much surprised. Ray wondered how many Omegas Carter had met, and what exactly did they _**do**_ to the Alpha for him to be so surprised that Ray would be so protective of him and Kendra.

Well, he suppose Vandal answered part of his question.

"I want to kiss you now." Carter finally said.

Ray gave a huff of laughter, then kissed the Alpha.

 _ **~.~**_

Vandal tricked him, used his protectiveness against him, and got out. He had made his way through most of the ship, Ray was _ **pissed**_.

He showed no mercy.

Mick, Len, Sara, and Jax, watched surprised, as the Omega was able to knock out the Immortal with his iron skillet.

"Getting rusty...what?" the Omega said when he noticed the staring.

"You just used an iron skillet to knock out an Immortal armed with a gun." Jax pointed out.

"Yeah, and?"

"That was cool."

"And hot." Mick added.

Sara and Len nodded.

 _ **~.~**_

The Time Council are run by assholes.

Ray just wanted to point that out.

Ray also wanted to point out that Mick in the Chronos armor was a bit of a turn-on.

Later, Jax will only have one word for that.

Ew.

 _ **~.~**_

They got away from the Time Council, but at a price.

Kendra and Carter were gone.

Len was gone, but not like Mick had been, but _**gone**_.

Not coming back.

Ray didn't grieve, didn't have the time, or even wanted to.

He wanted Kendra and Carter back.

Wanted Len back.

He wanted revenge.

He wanted Savage.

 _ **~.~**_

He, and the rest of the team got it their revenge.

Kendra and Carter were back.

Len was still gone.

This time, the Alphas held him as he cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spoilers: Ep 16.**

 **Also, one more chapter to go!**

* * *

 **The Waverider's Omega**

 **Legends**

Ray is the only one to agree to his proposal of staying on as a permanent member of the Waverider before they even arrive in Star City to drop off Sara, and honestly Rip is not surprised in the least.

"This is a once, and a lifetime opportunity, I'm not going to pass it up." Ray laughed, before downing his shot of vodka, they were in what was left of his office. Sitting on opposite ends of the table that had survived, sharing a bottle.

Rip has long since given up on where the good doctor is hiding the bottles. In fact, he felt a certain kind of fondness for it, not that he would admit it to the Omega. However, if he continued on with the drinking, that plan may go right out the window.

"I imagine few would." Rip chuckled, refilled shot glass in hand, "it's going to be a pain to clean up though" he then sighed looking around his destroyed Corner of Brooding Solitude….maybe he should stop with the drinking.

"Don't worry, I'll help," Ray smiled, "could be fun even."

Rip downed his shot, and refilled it, "And _**how**_ exactly will it be fun?"

"Well, maybe fun for me." Ray hummed, "Seeing you all sweaty and dirty from working on the ship is a bit of a turn on."

Rip eyed the Omega, he wasn't that drunk not to notice the question in Ray's eyes, dark eyes asking if what happened that night would continue, and no doubt turn into something else. Most likely like what Ray had with Mick and Len, and had started with Kendra and Carter before Savage had kidnapped them.

And although the thought of it was not unappealing, Rip didn't know if that is what he _ **genuinely**_ wanted, or if it he wanted it because he was slowly starting to accept the fact that he would never have what he once did, and didn't want to face that alone.

"Dr. Palmer, what happened—"

Ray sliding out of his seat had him going silent, and was surprised when the Omega closed the small distance between them. Ray used his leg to push apart the Alpha's own, and then kneeled between them.

"…..I have very mixed feelings about this."

Ray giggled, before turning around, and sitting properly on the floor. Wrapping one arm around the Alpha's leg, the Omega rested his head against Rip's thigh with a happy sigh. Rip stared down at the dark hair, the humming of the ship the only thing between them. After a moment, and some hesitation, the Time Master ran his fingers though the soft hair. After an even longer moment, whatever tension lingered, left as he somewhat slumped in his chair. His fingers turned from running through to absently playing, Ray started humming.

He figured it out.

This is what he wanted.

 _ **~.~**_

It's only when she and her Dad are leaving the cemetery, and through the grief and anger that it hits her.

She can't stay.

And while much of the reason is Damien Darhk, the other reason is the team.

The misfit group of people, who somehow, through all their bickering, causing trouble through the timeline; and making Rip regret a lot of things in his life. Through their gains, and loss, have somehow, some why. Became a family, a Pack. And while she knew they all had a hand in it, she also knew Ray played the biggest part. And he did it in the most simplest of way.

Being their Omega.

And an Alpha always protected her Omega and Pack.

 _ **~.~**_

He's about three hours in when he finally admitted it to himself.

He missed the Waverider, missed traveling through time and seeing all kinds of sights and people, missed the team.

He missed the bickering, driving Rip crazy, and finding new parts of the ship to explore. Rip's complaining about them never doing as their told. Sara' and Kendra's teasing, Mick's blunt words, and yet quiet presence. He'll always miss that mischievous glint in Len's eyes, and that naughty smirk. He'll even miss Carter brief their time had been. More importantly, he missed Ray.

Missed the cooking, and dorky jokes, the subtle fussing, and worrying. Missed knowing that all he had to do was look over his shoulder, and Ray would be there. To help, listen, _**for**_ him.

"Jax? Baby, what's wrong?"

Blinking, Jax looked at his mother who was giving him a concerned look, they were eating. His favorite, sweet and spicy chicken, he hadn't even touched it.

"Mom….I have to tell you something."

 _ **~.~**_

"It's so weird."

Carter stopped his people watching, and looked at Kendra, his soulmate was swirling her fork around in her pasta, expression thoughtful, but also a little lost.

"What is my love?"

"Being free, never thought it was possible, in fact. I'm still expecting it to be all just a dream, and I'm going to wake up anytime soon."

Carter reached over, and placed his hand over hers, stopping Kendra from swirling her fork, when she looked at him, she smiled.

"I know, it's amazing and scary at the same time. Just thinking about it makes me want to hide in my bedroom."

"To which Ray will suddenly be at the door bribing us with food, so we'd come out." Kendra chuckled.

"Or worse, he'd come in _**with**_ the food."

"And if that didn't work, he'd sic Sara on us."

They both laughed.

"And if _ **that**_ didn't work" Kendra said, her laughter dwindled down to giggling, "he'd join us, and stayed there until we were ready to face the world again."

Carter studied her expression, even though his time with the team was short, he figured out enough to realize that there was a bond between them and Ray. And it wasn't hard to see why, Ray was something different, a different kind of Omega. Or maybe the good doctor was what an Omega truly was if society and people wasn't in the way. Perhaps that's why it had been so easy for his acceptance of Ray, and Kendra's feelings for the Omega along with his own. And why, he asked the question.

"Do you want him with us?"

Kendra smiled, it was a little sad, "Yes, but he won't come. I—We want him, but the others, they need him. And Ray needs them."

 _ **~.~**_

Clarissa wasn't a fool, she knew something had changed her husband long before Jax had called her. And she was pretty sure it had to do with the Omega who's scent covered her husband. It was unique, nothing she's ever smelt before.

It gave her a kind of comfort.

An odd thing, if your believed in those Alpha/Omega stereotypes, she didn't. It most likely had something to do with her Omega grandfather and Uncle, who always made her aware of what an Omega really was. Their purpose, understanding who and what they were, and not to listen to those idiots who thought they knew better. This Omega, Ray her husband told her, no doubt had cared for husband as best he could, as well as being respectful of Martian's married status.

Not to mention she trusted her husband.

And that is what gave her the comfort, and strength to tell him to go. To tell him that she would regret not pushing him to do this, to let him be the hero she always knew he was, because she would.

And because, the team, Jax, and the Omega named Ray, would be there to make sure he came home to her.

 _ **~.~**_

When Rip dropped him off in Central City after his talk with the past Len, he wasn't really surprised that Ray followed him to his crappy apartment, after promising to meet the Captain at the designated place they all agreed to when the time came.

It was Ray after all.

"Why am I not surprised that you don't have anything green in here." Ray said pulling his head from out the fridge.

"I eat greens."

"I don't think Chef Boyardee counts."

"It said it had vegetables on the can."

Ray laughed as he joined the Alpha on the old couch, Mick rumbling when the Omega leaned, and nuzzled into his neck.

"If this is you trying to seduce me into joining you and Rip," Mick growled, voice husky when Ray started nibbling on his ear, "it's working."

Giggling, Ray gave on last nibble before pulling away, squeaking when he was suddenly tackled back onto the couch and underneath Mick. His shirt was pulled up, off and tossed on the surprisingly clean floor, then Mick was kissing him. Wet and heated.

"Honestly, I wasn't trying to seduce you." Ray panted when Mick pulled away.

Mick raised a brow.

"Um, well, okay I was. But it was more of goodbye sex?"

Ray ended it in a question, but there was hope in those dark eyes. Begging for something Mick wasn't too closed off not to admit he wanted.

At least, not anymore.

What started off as another job, turned into an adventure he never dreamed or even knew he wanted. And the people, who he is pretty sure are crazier than him, became something he only thought he could get with Len.

Then there was Ray.

Ray, who called him a criminal, but for whatever reason didn't judge him because of it. Never called, or looked at him like he was an idiot just because he didn't understand or care about the technobabble or whatever. Sighed in fond exasperation at his actions and bluntness, but was never afraid to speak his mind when he felt like he needed or should. Who touched his scars without hesitation. Ray, who accepted what he, and everyone else on that ship gave him, and didn't ask for much in return if ever.

Even now, while it was very obvious he wanted Mick to come with him, he wasn't asking out loud. Wasn't begging, or even attempting to bribe him. The Omega obviously wanted too, but wasn't.

"You're an idiot." Mick sighed, leaning down to kiss him, stopping the starting protests, "I'm not going anywhere" he then said when he pulled away, "now stop thinking, and let me fuck you into this couch."

Ray blinked, and laughed.

See, crazy.

He still fucked him into the couch though.

 _ **~.~**_

"A full compliment" Rip chuckled as he strolled up to them, "to be honest, I had my doubts that all of you would be willing to throw in with me a second go."

"Actually" Kendra spoke up, "we're not coming with you."

The two smile when everyone turned their attention to them, its small and sad, telling them that this decision was not made likely, and they will be remembered and greatly missed.

"With Savage gone" Carter said, "we want to start fresh, see what happens."

"Can't fault you for that" Jax said.

There are hugs, even Mick lets Kendra hug him, and the look he gives Carter over her shoulder clearly told the other Alpha that he better do right by her. Carter grinned, and nodded before going over to say goodbye to Rip and whisper something in the Captain's ear.

Then came the _**really**_ hard part.

"Ray—"

The Omega gently shush her as he pressed their foreheads together, "I wish, and want nothing, but the best for the both of you."

Eyes shining and wet with swelling tears, Kendra smiled, before kissing him on the forehead. Then with a soft goodbye, she moved away for Carter.

"Keep them from getting themselves killed." The Alpha said.

"Can't make any promises, especially Mick."

"I heard that."

Chuckling, Carter hugged the Omega, nuzzled into his neck before pulling away to kiss Ray on the lips.

"Be safe."

Then, they were gone.

"Every time they do that, I get hungry for chicken."

There is soft laughter all around.

"I'll fry some for you." Ray grinned, bumping his shoulder against the Alpha's.

"Brownies too?" Jax asked eagerly.

"Brownies too, and yes, you can lick the bowl Professor Stein."

"Is there any vodka left?"

"Mmm, a few, gonna have to stock up soon."

"Are you ever going to tell us _**where**_ you're keeping them?"

"Nope."

"We could always try tickling him for answers."

"You're a cruel, cruel, woman."

"I try."

Smiling, Rip followed his Pack to the ship.

 _The Time Masters were an organization charged with protecting history from rouge time travelers, but they were destroyed._

 _Under the leadership of Rip Hunter, a group of people have taken up their mantle._

 _Sara Lance, former member of the League of Assassins._

 _Dr. Raymond Palmer, the Atom._

 _The Arsonist, Mick Rory._

 _Firestorm, the merged form of Jefferson Jackson, and Martin Stein._

 _They are a team of outcasts, and misfits._

 _So don't call them heroes._

 _They are Legends._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Okay first things first: I do NOT condone any kind of sexual relationship between adults and minors in real life. That being said, this chapter has underage (16) relationship between two characters. Also don't think too hard on the whole Len living with Ray, among other things. This IS fiction we're talking about, no matter how much fun it is in general.**_

* * *

 **The Waverider's Omega**

 **The New Hello**

"Erm….are you alright?"

"….I think I'm supposed to be dead."

"…Oh."

There is awkward silence as the two stared at each other, then the younger of the two, spoke again. "Are you hungry?"

Bewildered by the question, Len just nodded. With that confirmation, the kid, dear god the _**kid**_. Moved, and made his way over to what looked like a small kitchen. Len just stayed there, watching him rummage through it.

He was supposed to be dead.

At least that's what he thought was supposed to happen when he had let go of the button, and yet, here he was. On the floor of what looked like an small apartment while a different, smaller, body. A body that had a familiar face, came back out the kitchen. A plate in hand.

"It's just leftover take-out," the kid said, "but it's better than nothing."

"Thanks."

He took the plate, but doesn't eat it, instead he stared at the kid; unable to do or say anything else. He's probably in shock.

"Erm, my name is Ray. Raymond Palmer."

"Do you always give your name to Alphas who just appear in your apartment?" Len drawled, his face not giving away the fact that he was freaking out, now that his suspicions were confirmed.

This kid, was his Ray.

….He may actually be dead.

"Well no." Ray said, scratching the back of head. "Though I've never had an Alpha just appear out of nowhere."

Len titled his head as though to say "fair enough".

"So, erm, what's your name?" Ray then asked after a moment of silence.

Len debated on telling his real name, he should give the kid a fake name, _**especially**_ since he had no idea what time he was in, where he was; or even _**what**_ was going on. Then again, because he honestly had no clue, maybe he should be truthful. There is also the fact that he couldn't out-right lie to Ray, no matter the version. Tell half-truths or bend it, yes. Out right lie, not so much.

"Leonard Snart."

"Sooo, Lenny?"

…Maybe he should have lied just a little.

When he finally finished up the food, as well as answer as many questions that Ray had as possible, Len found himself staring down at the surprisingly big bed.

Apparently it was one in the morning.

"Something wrong?" Ray asked when he came back with a blanket and pillow.

"Yes." Len answered, turning around to look at the Omega, taking notice that the pajamas the Omega wore were a bit big. "I'm not taking your bed."

"But you're my guest." Ray insisted, "it would be rude to let you sleep on the floor, or sofa."

"That's debatable." Len said, inwardly sighing at the confused look he received.

How Ray lived as long as he did was both a miracle and a mystery.

"I'm not taking your bed, and you are not sleeping on the floor."

"Well if you don't mind sharing—"

" _ **Absolutely**_ not. In fact, I shouldn't even be _**in**_ here."

There was that confused look again….he was getting an headache.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight," The Alpha finally said, deciding this was probably the best compromise right now.

"But—"

"It's not up for debt Raymond."

He hadn't meant to growl, but considering everything had happened, it was excusable. Still didn't mean he meant for it to happen. Especially with the way Ray went still, and the first signs of weariness since the Alpha had appeared, darken his eyes. The Omega's eyes flickered all over his body, head titled just so, until finally he looked at the Alpha's face.

"Okay, just for tonight. And, erm, well. I guess we can figure out the rest tomorrow, or something." the Kid said when he finally looked away. Len wondered what he found.

The floor was hard, and uncomfortable even with the extra blankets, but he waved off Ray's concern.

"Are you sure—" came the quiet voice in the now dark room.

"Go to _**sleep**_ Raymond."

 _ **~.~**_

After discovering that he had actually appeared in the Omega's dorm room, meaning he was in an University, Len privately freaked out some more. The implications that _**he**_ was the Alpha that the older Ray had talked about during that night, was too much. He was many things, done many things in his criminal career that made most shutter in horror. But he never harmed kids, not if he could avoid it, and he _ **certainly**_ didn't have a _ **thing**_ for kids. Even if it _**was**_ Ray.

" _Still doesn't explain why I felt something familiar when the older Ray talked about it."_ Len thought, brows furrowed.

He was at the campus' cafeteria, eating breakfast thanks to the wallet of a random Professor, watching students and Professors alike. He had forgone his parka, as it would have drawn attention, the last thing he wanted. At the moment, Ray was at a class.

" _Maybe there's another me."_

A much younger, closer to Ray's age, him. Slim as that was, considering he wasn't even sure that this wasn't an alternate timeline. Something he would hopefully be able to answer once he got to the library. Finishing up, he tossed away his tray, and headed to the location Ray had told him when asked, the Omega though curious didn't ask. Just told him where, and even gave him his school ID number and some cash.

Len at that time, once again wondered how the kid had survived into adulthood.

After finding little in the new papers, he found a free computer, which was very few to begin with, he spent most of the page loading time missing 2016's internet and _Gideon_. When the search page finally loaded, he entered his name and waited for the results. Apparently, he did exist, and currently was out of jail after a few months in. At least that's what the Internet said. A more….in depth search will be able to tell him more. Closing the browser, he got up, glanced at the clock on the wall; and left the building.

He had time.

Further exploration of the campus, some gossip, and a few pamphlets later; Len knew a lot more as he leaned against the wall as he waited for Ray to appear amongst the crowd of students filing out the classroom. He is not surprised, that after the last of the students had walked down the hall, Ray did not appear. He pushed off the wall, and peeked into the room, Ray was talking a mile a minute to the Professor. Said Professor had an overwhelmed expression. Amused, Len knocked on the opened door, gaining their attention.

Ray's face lit up upon seeing the Alpha, Len smirked. The Professor's brows furrowed, turned to Ray and opened his mouth.

"Good afternoon Professor, see you Friday." Ray said before the man could speak.

"Had fun?" Len asked when the Omega came up to him.

"Yes….um, I didn't except to see you again."

"Oh?" Len bowed at the waist, and sweep out his arm, Ray giggled at the playful gentlemanly gesture before walking out. Len followed, easily falling into step with the Omega.

"And why did you think that?"

"Erm, just a feeling I guess."

"Well, I won't be leaving for a while, so I suppose you'll just have to put up with me for a little while longer."

"I don't mind!" Ray chirped.

" _Of course you don't."_ Len inwardly sighed, "You have any more classes?"

"No, today is a light day. Did you find what you needed in the library?"

"More or less. Where are you going now?"

"Lunch."

Len expected them to go back to the cafeteria, instead they head back to the dorms, Len glancing at some of the lingering whispering students in the hall. Glancing at Ray told him the Omega had noticed if the slightly red cheeks were anything to go by.

"I'm curious," the Alpha said once they were in the room and eating some very good sandwiches, "why do you have your own room? I thought dorms like these had roommates."

Ray's cheeks go slightly red, and he suddenly found his food interesting, "Well, it's because I'm an Omega, I mean you must have noticed that there is only Omegas and Betas in this building. Not to mention, I'm the first underage Omega this school has had, so I think they are pampering me a little bit."

Len hummed, he had noticed that, however this could create a problem for him since he'll be staying for a while.

 _ **~.~**_

Ray was really interested in his Cold Gun.

Len threatened to spank him if he so much as poked it.

 _ **~.~**_

Len does have a rough plan on getting back to the Waverider, the problem was, he wasn't sure he _ **wanted**_ too. And it look like Ray didn't want him to leave either.

And he was still trying to get Len into his bed.

If it was anyone else, he'd a bit concern for whatever was left of his virtue…..then again, considering what he knew and experienced with Adult Ray's sexual history, maybe he _ **should**_ be concerned.

" _I have feeling Sara is laughing at me right now."_ Len thought with an amused smirk.

He was making his way to the other side of the campus, where Ray's class was, he was briefly stopped by a student handing out a flyer for a party that one of the Fraternities was having. He tossed it in the garbage, not interested. He finally made it to the building and the right hallway. When he arrived, he found Ray, barely making out the Omega in the middle of a group of women. Sorority sisters judging from the shirts, the women were squealing and cooing over the boy. Moving closer, showed the Alpha that Ray was enduring it with that never-ending patient and grace that was solely Ray.

"Excuse me," Len spoke up.

The group is startled, and Len felt that usual warmth when it came to Ray, swell up in him when the Omega's face lit up upon seeing him.

"Hi Len!" Ray greeted happily.

"Raymond, ready to go?"

Ray nodded, and after saying goodbye to the ladies who were staring at Len with various degrees of curiosity, confusion, and lustful interest.

"Ladies," Len nodded politely to them, before the two of them left. "And what was that about?" the Alpha then asked when they were out the building.

"Oh, the usual. For some reason, a lot of the Sorority sisters like me. They baby me, which I don't really mind so much, I mean I'm the youngest here, and an Omega. It's doing things to their instincts. Some of the Fraternity brothers are the same way too."

While he didn't say anything, Len understood what the Fraternity and Sorority members were going through. First, there was Ray's size, the Omega had yet to hit the growth spurt that will turn him into the giant man-puppy that Len knew, this current Ray barely reached Len's chest; meaning he was smaller than most everyone here. There was also Ray's weight, which Len can only describe as baby fat. All soft, with Omega curves that'll disappear, or be harder to notice when Ray got his muscles, then there were those big dark puppy eyes, and sweet smile.

Len wanted to bundle him up in a nest, to _**cuddle**_ , hide him from the rest of the world, and murder anyone who even _ **thought**_ about hurting him.

Glancing over at Ray, Len found himself subjected to a look that told the Alpha that the Omega had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking. Clearing his thought, and feeling oddly embarrassed, the thief changed the subject.

"I've been thinking, perhaps I should find a new place of lodging."

Ray blinked up at him, "Why?"

"Sooner or later, people are going to start asking questions, and I would hate to cause trouble."

"I sense a lie in that sentence somewhere," Ray hummed, voice half teasing and half serious.

"Not this time."

"That implies that you've lied before, naughty."

"Being naughty is more fun."

"I'm sure it is, anyway, don't worry about that. I've already taken care of it."

This time, Len blinked, "You have?"

Ray nodded, "Yep!" he chirped, popping the p, "If anyone ask, you're my cousin. Mom was worried about me, so sent you to stay with me for a while."

"Oh." Len raised a brow, they had stopped now, and were facing each other, "And no one questioned it?"

Ray looked up at him, eyes wide, and innocent, "Why would I lie? I'm just a meek, little Omega."

"Now who's being naughty?" Len purred.

Ray giggled, and it's then that Len noticed that they had gravitated closer to each other, very close.

Len took a step back.

Ray noticed.

"And what if someone calls your parents to confirm?"

"Like I said, not a problem."

"You're making me very curious."

"Well, you'll just have to remain curious. Come on, I'm hungry."

 _ **~.~**_

Len does leave, he headed straight for Central City, and it doesn't take him long to find out what happened to his past self. He wondered if it was the event of all his time traveling or the effects of the Oculus that had him forgetting that this was the year he took his sister away from their childhood home for good.

The apartment was crappy he remembered, and always had this funny smell no matter how much he cleaned. The rent was cheap, the landlord an elderly woman who was blunt in her words, and kind in her actions. The neighbors were loud, but there were never any problems, and they kept to themselves. The neighborhood wasn't anything to write home about, but you didn't have to worry about being shot or mugged the moment you stepped outside. More importantly, his sister was away and safe.

Staring at the complex, Len knew he should leave. Leave the city, and leave Ray. Get back on the Waverider, and let this place and time be nothing but a memory.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention; he looked and found himself watching his younger self and equally younger sister. Twenty-five and eleven he thinks, and judging from the book bag, they were heading for Lisa's school. He doesn't watch long, knowing how hyper-aware he was and didn't want to be caught.

He left.

He goes back to Ray.

Who is waiting for him with a smile, food, and no questions.

When night came, Len climbed into bed, tucked the Omega underneath his chin and held him. Taking a selfish comfort in the warm body, and familiar scent.

 _ **~.~**_

Two weeks in, and Len finally found Professor Stein, the future Firestorm having yet to transfer to Ray's school, once again he's making his way back to Central City. This time with Ray in tow, the young Omega insisting, and threatening to follow if the Alpha said no.

Puppy-eyes may, or may not have been used.

"Behave." Len said when they were standing in front of the man's office.

"This coming from a thief?"

Len gave him a sharp look, to which Ray returned with an innocent smile.

"We'll talk about that later," Len said before knocking on the door.

He expected it, but seeing a younger Professor Martin was still startling, and for a moment he drew a blank.

"May I help you?" The Professor said.

"Hi!" Ray chirped drawing Len out of his thoughts.

"Professor Stein, we need to talk."

In the end, the older Alpha doesn't believe him, but Len saw the curiosity and interest in the man's eyes. So with the seed planted, the Alpha was more or less fine as he and Ray enjoyed some milkshake at a diner.

"Erm, are we going to talk about it now?" Ray asked around his spoonful of thick chocolate shake.

Len thought about it, taking note at how the Omega had worded his question, deciding to go with it, not to mention he was curious about whether or not the teen was talking about the Time Travel or the criminal thing. He nodded, "How did you find out?"

"I looked you up." The Omega said pulling out his spoon with a soft pop, and answering Len's question.

"And you still let me stay?"

Ray shrugged, and taking another scoop.

"How are you still alive?" The Alpha sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers, he was getting a headache again.

"Luck I guess, anyway. I figured you weren't _ **all**_ that bad, with the way you refused to share the bed with me."

This made Len pause, eyes narrowing and a smirk curling up when it clicked. "I'm beginning to discover that you are more naughty then me."

Ray giggled, before he reached over to steal a spoonful of the Alpha's shake.

Len stole a spoonful back.

 _ **~.~**_

"So, Time Travel."

"Time Travel."

"Alright then, can I look at your gun?"

"No."

And apparently that was that.

 _ **~.~**_

Len is late, the guest lecture that he had attended to pass the time had been more interesting then he thought it would be, but he doesn't hurry much to the designated spot they agreed to.

He probably should have.

Ray is sitting on the bench underneath a tree for shade; he's flanked on both sides by two men. They aren't really anything to look at honestly, just normal looking guys who the Alpha recognized as Betas from Ray's dorm. But they were taller and bigger then Ray, and pressed close.

Too close.

Len went over, arriving just as one of the men placed a hand on Ray's shoulder, upon noticing the Alpha looming over them. All three looked up, and something in Len went hot when he saw the relief in the Omega's eyes.

"Apologies for being late," Len said, eyes on the hand that had yet to remove itself from Ray's shoulder, "who are your new friends Raymond?"

"Erin, and Coran," Ray answered, shrugging off the hand and standing.

"Oh?" Len purred.

Both men go stiff, while Ray moved closer to Len, never looking away from the two Betas, the thief draping an arm over the teenager's shoulder. "And what do you gentlemen want with my Raymond?" he then asked with a slight tilt of the head.

"Well we were just asking for some help," said one of them, Len was positive he was Coran.

"Help how?"

"They wanted me to tutor them." Ray answered.

"Hmm, having trouble in class then? Shouldn't that be something you should discuss with your professor?"

Len is not surprised when the two suddenly mumbled weak excuses before gathering their things, and fleeing.

He was told that he looked terrifying when he smiled.

"That was kind of fun," Ray snickered, before all but snuggling closer to the Alpha.

"You're a terror," Len told him as they continued on walking, the Alpha's arm still around Ray's shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Kettle."

 _ **~.~**_

Something felt off, it was in the air.

It made his skin itch.

…..Wasn't that clock working a moment ago?

"Lenny, you okay?"

"Fine."

 _ **~.~**_

He's been here a month and a half, and since then, he's caught Ray trying to experiment with his gun five times and counting. Had resigned himself to sharing the bed after Ray had finally wore him down, had convinced the dorm residents that he really was Ray's cousin, and been in contact with Professor Stein three times.

He suppose he could do worse.

"Um, Len?"

Len looked up from the box of pizza he had ordered and paid for (Ray never ask where he got the money), to the Omega who was clinging to the two liter soda and looking a bit nervous, cheeks a light pink. The Alpha waited.

"In two months, I'll have my Heat."

There is a small amount of curiosity, mostly because he's never been with, or even seen Older Ray in Heat. The Time Traveling, Ray had told them, messed up his cycle and so it was mostly a guessing game now.

"And I was wondering, if you're still here by then…would….would be my partner?"

While it was expected, and he even planned for it, that still didn't stop Len from gaping at the teenager. "That," the Alpha finally said, "is a bad idea for many reasons."

"I don't care about your age."

"But I do yours, plus, I'm a criminal."

"Debatable."

"Not debatable, and don't use my catchphrase against me."

Ray pouted, which didn't help, in anyway.

"No, Raymond."

Huffing, the Omega placed the soda down, Len expected him to either go into his room or leave. Ray did neither, instead he grabbed two slices of pizza and settled down on the sofa, watching whatever the TV was playing. Len stared at him, before getting his own slices and sitting down next to the Omega.

"I'm not giving up," Ray said after a moment.

"You know, there use to be a time when Omegas were the ones who feared for their virtue."

"I'll be gentle."

Despite the situation, Len chuckled.

 _ **~.~**_

Apparently, Ray decided to seduce via hugging, and hand holding.

Warm soft body pressing up against him for seconds longer then appropriate, facing nuzzling into his shirt with a purr, or just happy sound before letting go, and taking the Alpha's hand.

He shouldn't encourage it, because it most certainly will end up going further.

He couldn't find it in him to try very hard.

And while he didn't want to believe Rip's whole "Time wants it to happen" thing, he does pause when one month in, and whether because of nerves, or lack of experience, his reading of Stein's letter is interrupted by pounds of Raymond settling into his lap.

"Excuse me," Len raised a brow.

"You're excused," Ray smiled, then promptly kissed the Alpha.

It was clumsy, dry, and everything you'd expect from a first kiss.

"That was bad," Len said when Ray pulled away.

The Omega's cheeks go pink, while his lower lip pushed out in a pout, there was a gleam of hurt. Sighing, Len pulled the teenager closer and tucked his head underneath his chin.

"It's weird," Ray said after a moment, "I've been around plenty of Alphas and Betas, but I've never wanted them to be my Heat Partner."

Len hummed.

"At first I thought it was because you probably knew my future self, and there was a connection. And I still think that, but I also think it's because I just really like you."

The Alpha stayed silent, aside from that day, this was the first time Ray acknowledged the fact that he was a Time Traveler.

"You're really smart, and funny. And kind, in your own way."

Len made a face.

"Stop making that face, because you are!" Ray insisted, not even bothering to move, "And you have the most amazing eyes."

He was not blushing, he was not!

"And if you tell me, _**really**_ tell me to stop. I'll stop, we can forget about it and go back to normal….hopefully."

And there it was, the opening he needed, that he should take.

The problem was, he didn't _**want**_ to. And it scared him, scared him to think about what would happen if he let go and said yes. This Omega, was his Ray, and not his Ray. He was younger, more vulnerable, didn't have all the skills that he would have in the future to deal with all the baggage Len had. Baggage that will definitely hurt him. But then the teenager will do something that was so _**Ray**_ , that sometimes the Alpha forgot that he was dealing with the younger version, and what he felt was now inappropriate; only his will power stopped him from acting on those feelings.

"I don't know," Len admitted with a sigh, "I really don't know."

Ray went still, then he moved back to look properly at the Alpha, Len expected disappointment. But as usual, Ray doesn't do what he expected. Instead there is understanding.

"Okay," the Omega said, "okay."

When another month came, so does Ray's Heat.

Len spent those five days away, but close and keeping a watchful eye, knowing he did the right thing, but feeling as though he lost.

 _ **~.~**_

Len goes back to sleeping on the floor (the sofa was too short), while not good for his back, was for the best. For once, Ray doesn't try to argue it. In fact, he's been a little distant, not the kind that happened after an argument; but a thoughtful distant. Eventually, that even went away, and he started talking to someone.

A college student obviously, tall, muscular, handsome, and a football player. An Alpha, however, unlike most young Alphas; he wasn't cocky. Well okay, a little, but around Ray; he was a complete gentlemen. Was genuinely interested in Ray, and seemed to enjoy when the Omega went on a scientific ramble. And Ray seemed to really like the Alpha.

He was eighteen, two years older than Ray, a far better appropriate age.

Len _**hated**_ him. Wanted to shove his gun where the sun didn't shine, and fire.

"Knock it off."

Len looked away from the Alpha waiting in line to get the tickets to the movie they were going to see, to Ray who was staring up at him, his eyes gleaming with a bit of annoyance and some amusement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Raymond," Len said.

"Uh-huh," Ray rolled his eyes, "you keep glaring at him like that, and eventual Aden is going to start asking questions."

The thief doubt it, the younger Alpha had brought the whole cousin thing, as well as gracefully accepted Len's presence as chaperone on their dates. He had also taken Len's subtle and not-so subtle aggression with good humor, probably thinking the older Alpha was being over-protective.

Which wasn't a lie.

"Really doubt it," Len drawled.

"At least let up on the backhanded compliments," Ray sighed, smiling when Aden started coming their way, tickets in hand.

"Got 'em, ready to go?" he asked.

Ray nodded, took the Alpha's free hand and the two entered the building. Len following, eyes glued to the linked hands.

 _ **~.~**_

Something felt off, it tickled his mind, but for the life of him couldn't put to name.

…..The clock looked off again.

 _ **~.~**_

Winter break came.

Ray returned home, and brought Len with him. The Alpha finally got to meet Grandma Palmer.

He might be in love.

The woman, dark hair and bright sea-grey eyes, was blunt, funny and so very, very, mischievous. Kind, wise, and accepted Len without a blink of an eye, actually all of the members of the Palmer clan that he met did. Though they all had been worried about an Alpha staying with their Ray, Len's not sure what happened between then and now, but he's pretty sure Grandma Palmer had an hand in it.

"I should have never let you two meet," Ray groaned on the train ride back to the University, after weeks of being home.

"There is no need to be jealous of Grandma Palmer and I love for each other," Len teased.

"Please don't ever say that again."

Len snickered.

 _ **~.~**_

He walked in on them kissing.

He walked back out, ignoring the feeling of hurt, rage, and so much more.

He went to Central City.

He stayed there for nearly three weeks.

When he finally found the resolve to come back, Ray was waiting for him, as always.

They talked.

 _ **~.~**_

Aden took the break-up with good grace, a suspiciously amount of good grace.

Despite that, Len was not sad to see him go.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked about two weeks later, the Omega settled comfortably in his lap.

"We talked about this already."

"I know, but you fought against it so much."

"And now I'm done fighting."

It was inappropriate, so much, but they were _**his**_ feelings. They were only for Ray, and him denying, fighting them was pointless.

"And why are you even asking? Didn't you want to have your wicked way with me?"

"I did, and still do, but only if you're willing."

"You're asking me if I'm having second thoughts."

"I am."

The Alpha, after a moment, made Ray face him. Without hesitation, Len kissed him. Swiping his tongue across the Omega's bottom lip, shyly the other's lips parted and he slipped his tongue in. He was gentle, as he explored, but as soon as Ray's tongue shyly lapped at his; Len felt his mind melt into bliss, and he tightened his grip and pulled the smaller body closer.

Ray moaned.

Growling, Len pulled back to nip, and suck at the bottom lip before plunging back in. Whimpering in pleasure, Ray wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck.

"Convinced now?" The Alpha asked when he finally pulled away, pleased at the flushed and dazed look.

Ray nodded.

 _ **~.~**_

They go out on dates, which isn't much different from what they usually did. Only with more hand holding, body contact, and kissing. In public, it's just quick pecks on the lips, if anyone from the University saw them they wouldn't think it odd. As this was normal among between Alphas and their relatives, alone on the other hand, was something else. Kisses lingered, turned heated, but nothing ever went below the waist. It wasn't a conscious thing, it just was.

However, as the days to Ray's Heat get closer, Len realized that he hadn't been asked to be the Omega's partner. Perhaps, Ray just figured it was expected now that they were dating. However, never one to leave things to chance, the Alpha asked the Omega one night while Ray made dinner. The way Ray smiled, made Len feel as though he may have been played somehow.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Ray said, "what do you want to do? Do you want to be my partner?"

He did, mostly because Ray trusted him, and the Omega genuinely wanted him to be so. The only problem is that they couldn't do it here at the school. It would raise to many questions if someone noticed that he hadn't left like before, a problem that could be fixed easily enough.

"We'll have to have your Heat somewhere else, doing it here will raise questions."

Ray nodded in understanding, he suppose they could go to a Heat Hotel, but they were expensive even with the money he had saved up. A regular hotel would be fine, though the Omega had a feeling that Len will try for the later, or at least want to.

"We can do a regular hotel" Ray then suggested.

Len hummed, and his brows did that little thing when he didn't like something, but knew that it was for the best. However, there was something else, it took the Omega a few seconds to notice it.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Just thinking," was his answer.

Shrugging, Ray went back to making dinner.

 _ **~.~**_

Ray started it, the freshly showered Omega coming out to the living room wearing boxers and Len's shirt. Len found himself watching the teenager as he came over, eyes lingering on the exposed shoulder.

"Okay, start it," Ray said once he was snuggled up against the Alpha on the couch.

Len picked up the remote and started the movie, five minutes into it, Ray had crawled into his lap. Ten minutes in, and the movie is forgotten as Ray trailed small kisses from Len's lips to cheek, and along the jaw where he nibbled. Len rumbled before nudging the Omega back up to kissing. Ray moaning when the Alpha's tongue slide between his lips, exploring every part before pulling away to nudge under the Omega's jaw, licking a long trail when Ray tilted his neck back exposing wondrous skin. He sucked on a sensitive spot, soft mewls and gasps ringing in his ears.

"Oh!" Ray suddenly gasped in surprised.

Len groaned when Ray wiggled, brushing his ass against his aroused clothed cock. Ray did it again, this time with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Brat." Len growled playfully, biting at the round of Ray's shoulder.

Ray giggle, that giggle quickly turned into a squeak when the Alpha's head suddenly went underneath his shirt. The Omega gasping when Len went at it. Licking, sucking, and nipping one of his nipples, Ray moaned and arched into his mouth. Rumbling, Len let go with a long hard suck, and switched to the other nipple.

"B-Bed," Ray panted when he pulled the man off with a wet pop.

Len nuzzled Ray's chest before standing up with Ray in his arms. With ease, he made his way to the room, closing the door with his foot. He placed the Omega on the bed, who quickly pulled him down on top of him.

Len is gentle.

Caressing skin, attention to sensitive spots had Ray trembling, arching, and clinging to the Alpha. Mouth red from kissing, gasped, moaned, whimpered, and mewled. Ray is not passive, curious fingers touch scared skin, lips follow the trail. He seemed fascinated by the differences in their bodies, and when his eyes widen at the sight of the harden cock, Len chuckled in amusement, fondness, and a bit of pride. The chuckle quickly turned into a surprised moan when the Omega wrapped his hand around it.

The movements are clumsy, inexperienced.

Len almost came embarrassingly quick.

"How far do you want to go?" The Alpha asked after he was able to remove Ray's hand, and kissing away the confusion the action caused. A voice in the back of his mind pointed out that he should have asked the question the moment he settled Ray onto the bed.

"All the way," was his answer.

"Are you sure?"

Ray nodded, "Yes."

Fingers are slow, but firm as one by one, they push through wet tightness. Stretching, and pressing against that spot that had Ray seeing stars, and Omega wetness dripping onto the bed. When he's sure that it's enough, and upon Ray's insistences that he's ready, he pulled out and positioned his cock.

"Relax, and remember to breathe."

Ray nodded, eyes nervous, but not fearful.

Len pushed in.

It took forever, the Alpha stopping at every wince, and pained whimper. Moving only at Ray's say so, when he's finally all the way in, he's still. Eyes staring at Ray's flushed face, searching for any signs of discomfort or pain.

"Raymond—"

"It's different from my toy."

Len blinked.

"It's bigger, and fuller."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered, or insulted that you compared me to a sex toy."

Ray gave out a huff of laughter.

Len pushed his hips forward, and Ray yelped, not in pain; but surprise. The Omega gave the thief a half-hearted glare, Len just smirked and did it again. This time Ray gasped.

"Again."

Len does.

Cock hitting that spot that had the Omega clinging to him, moaning and whimpering for the Alpha to push in deeper, to go faster, harder.

Len does, until Ray is coming, arching his back, gasping his name, and squeezing tightly around him as he does. It isn't long before the Alpha's hips start to stutter, pinning the Omega's body down as instincts take over; four more thrusts, the last one pushed in hard and his knot swelled locking them together, his seeds spilling inside Ray.

"Alright?" Len asked once he could think again.

Panting beneath him, Ray's eyes were wide with pleasure, and wonderment.

"Raymond?"

"Your knot—"

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels….amazing."

Len hummed before he nuzzled into Ray's neck, staying there and listening to the soft gasps, whimpers, and mewls Ray made every time he moved his hips as he spilled. When he finally went soft, and carefully pulled out, Ray let the Alpha arranged them until Len was curled around Ray, the Omega tucked underneath his chin. Surrounded by a familiar warmth and their merged scent, both drift off to sleep.

 _ **~.~**_

When Ray's Heat came, he left.

And Len went with him.

 _ **~.~**_

Something was….here….a powerful something….he should be weary of it, but….he wasn't.

"Lenny?"

Len blinked startled, he looked around. He wasn't in the bed anymore, in fact he was in the kitchen.

"Lenny….are you sleep walking? Well, I guess if you are you wouldn't answer, probably."

"I'm awake."

Len turned around and looked at Ray, the kitchen light the Omega no doubt flipped on, made it easy for the Alpha to see that he was wearing boxers, his hair was a messy, and eyes were sleepy but worried. Len looked around the kitchen, whatever he was feeling was gone now, but it bothered him.

"Len?"

Putting on a much more gentler expression, Len goes over and led Ray back to bed where he cuddled the Omega until he went back to sleep.

He spent the rest of the night thinking.

 _ **~.~**_

After Ray caught him sleep walking for the fourth time (once he almost made it out the door), the Omega told him to go talk to Professor Stein.

So after few days of grumbling, and threats of dismantling his cold gun, Len went.

Stein doesn't help much (especially since Len doesn't going beyond the basics of who he really was), but a theory of his confirmed the suspicion that had been brewing in the back of the thief's head.

The Oculus had something to do with it.

He doesn't tell Ray.

 _ **~.~**_

Ray finally got a good hold over his cold gun.

Len didn't spank him.

The modifications made to his gun probably had something to do with it.

 _ **~.~**_

"I _**really**_ shouldn't have let you two meet."

Grandma Palmer, and Len gave Ray and his mother cheeky grins.

 _ **~.~**_

"You know I love you right?"

"How can you not? I'm lovable."

"Professor Moran would say otherwise."

"Does it look like I care about what Professor Moran thinks?"

"You certainly love teasing him, should I be jealous?"

"He's fun to tease."

"You didn't answer my other question."

"Considering what we do in the bedroom, I didn't think I would need to answer."

"Fair enough, but seriously, I love you."

"…Oh."

Ray was pretty sure he was a bad person, after all, a good person wouldn't find the slightly panic but happy expression that was currently Len's face adorable.

"I….you…we…."

Smiling, Ray leaned over the table, and gave the stuttering Alpha a quick peck on the lips. "I know." The Omega said.

Len's cheeks turned a light pink.

The Alpha spent the rest of the day hiding.

Ray thought it even _ **more**_ adorable….yep, differently a bad person.

 _ **~.~**_

Despite Professor's Stein's best efforts, Len is still no closer to getting back to the Waverider, and before he knew it, a year had gone by. And honestly, he found that he didn't care.

He was, for the first time in a very long time, happy.

Happy in this small room with Ray, to go out on dates, talk about everything and nothing at all. To spend nights curled up with each other, or with Ray panting underneath him. To know that he was loved, and cared for by someone other than his sister, and actually _**believe**_ them.

It was an odd, scary, and bit unwanted.

He didn't want to let it go.

So of course, that's when things go wrong.

 _ **~.~**_

Len entered the room, he had just finished scouting for jobs that would hire him regardless of his….less than respectable citizenship. Stretching, the Alpha headed for the kitchen, he opened the fridge door and fished out a beer before closing the door.

"…What the hell?"

His hands were glowing.

Actually, he was glowing everywhere.

A familiar shade of blue that felt warm and hummed with a power that remained him of the Waverider when it time jumped. He moved to place the beer down….and he was gone.

Ray will return to his dorm around four o'clock in the afternoon, the moment he stepped inside, he'll feel something is missing. He'll look at the spilled beer on the kitchen floor, and he'll see a shadowed face. All of his college years and beyond, he feel a familiar barely there presence. It's special to him, but he'll never be able to give it with a name.

As for Leonard Snart himself, his disappearance was only the start of his long journey home.

 **-End-**

* * *

 ** _This, I felt wasn't my best chapter. It just wouldn't flow right, and I know there are a lot of answers you guys will have. Yes, I purposely left the end like that, cause for part three titled Finding Home reasons :). And yes, there was some manipulation on Ray's part, naughty boy._**

 ** _See you guys in part 3!_**

 ** _Review_** ** _please!_**


End file.
